The Tale of the Savior
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: Could the Prophecy be true? Could this girl be the savior they have all been waiting for? Amee or Neuriel as they call her, is a unique Dwarf girl raised by the elves of Rivendell, who joins Gandalf The Grey on the journey to help the King take back Erebor. Or is it possible that this girl is more than just a companion on this quest? Oc/? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories that I am working on, and that was one of the reasons that I deleted this story in the first place. That, and the fact that I didn't have it in me anymore. But I hope I'll be able to finish this the way I originally wanted it.**

 **On Friday this week, me and a friend went to the annual "Lord of The Rings" marathon in Oslo. It's a tradition, where you watch all three extended movies in one sitting, or in other words: 12 hours. It was so much fun, but it made me miss this story, and I wanted to see if someone would read it again, if they got the chance to.**

 **This story will manly concentrate around "The Hobbit" movies but with some from the book as well. This is my first Hobbit story and I hope you like it.**

 **Please give feedback! And I'm sorry for deleting it in the first place.**

 _I do not own "The Hobbit" only my own OC._

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _The little woman ran as fast as she could with the bundle in her arms. She tried her best to ignore the pain she felt in her lower abdomen, but it slowed her down for just a few moments. She was a dwarf and dwarf do not give up. Not because of bloody orcs!_

 _"Find the woman, kill her and bring me the child!" The woman heard a voice say from somewhere behind her. The little woman pushed away from the stone she was hiding behind, leaving trails of blood for them to follow. She knew the pale orc was not far behind, but she knew she had to keep going. The orcs had invaded her small kingdom and she had no one anymore, only the little bundle of joy in her arms. Her king and queen were dead but the last thing her dear Queen Nore of Gemstone, told her maid was to protect the little princess with her own life and that is exactly what she intended to do. The howling of wargs told her that they are even closer than before. The woman reached the end of the stony path, and now she couldn't get anywhere. She had to think fast and finally spotted a little cave just to her left._

 _The woman knew that if they both went in there, they would both be dead soon, so the short little female dwarf did the only thing she could ever think of. She took the little princess and hid her inside the cave, covered in her cloak and the silver necklace her mother left the dwarf woman before she died. The dwarf woman kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead before running out of there without a second look back. She dared not do it. Mahal, she hoped this would work; she would die to save the life of the little princess, the savior of her kin. The dwarf woman took out her sword and decided to try fight the orcs as well as she could, even though she was weak from the blood loss. As the orcs grew closer, the dwarf woman stopped being afraid. This was for the future queen of Gemstone. The pale orc was not with the pack that approached her._

 _"Where is the girl?" One of the Orcs with a snarl as the warg snapped its teeth towards her._

 _"Somewhere you will never find her." The dwarf woman back at him, sword at the ready. "I'll rather die than hand her over to you." The orc only smiled and looked back at his pack._

 _"Well lads, let us grant the stinking dwarf her wish." He said with a laugh. One of the wargs shot forward and the dwarf woman never had a chance._

 _Her lack of fight skills did not help her in this matter. The warg grabbed her between its teeth, making the woman cry out in immense pain._

* * *

 _She was thrown around as a rag doll before they could hear a horn in the clearing. It was an elf horn. In seconds, the place swam with elves, killing every orc and warg in sight. Miraculously, the dwarf woman were still alive but there was nothing to be done for the poor woman. One of the elves knelled down by the woman's head. He could tell it would not be long._

 _"Please, help the princess." She whispered helplessly. "Please help the princess of Gemstone."_

 _"Where is she, dwarf woman?" The Elf asked with compassion._

 _"Inside the cave." The woman coughed. " Princess Jaymee is inside the cave."_

 _The elf called out to one of the guards to go check it out and only a few minutes later, the guard came back with a sleeping girl in his arms, handing her over to his commander._

 _"Please tell me your name." The woman whispered, barely holding on for dear life._

 _"My name is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Lady Dwarf." The elf answered as he grabbed her hand, knowing she would give up soon._

 _"Please keep the princess safe; she needs to be safe until it's time for her to save us all."_

 _"I promise you, I will keep her safe until Jaymee of Gemstone is needed, I will keep her safe." The Elf Lord was a man of his word. With a heavy sigh, the dwarf woman took her last breath, she was no more, the light left her eyes, and the elves could feel her spirit leave this world._

 _"I hope you find peace Lady Dwarf, I will keep my promise." Lord Elrond said before turning away with the little princess still in his arms._

 _"Take the dwarf with you; she will get a proper burial for her bravery towards protecting this girl." Elrond commanded as he walked towards his horse. "It is time we return to Rivendell." Elrond turned his horse around and headed back to Rivendell in high speed._

* * *

 _When Elrond finally reached the perimeter of his realm, the girl finally woke up; she looked up at the man holding her and was stunned into silence. She did not cry, her mother told her she was a big dwarf now, and big dwarfs do not cry. For a little toddler, she still could understand what was going on around her._

 _Elrond only smiled at the little dwarf, as his horse stopped on his own accord as two figures walked quickly towards him. One of them was an older man, grey cloaked and carrying a staff. They called him 'Mithrandir' but he was known as Gandalf the Grey. The other one was a beautiful woman, long wavy dark brown hair and eyes that showed only pureness and kindness. His own daughter Arwen._

 _"Atar!" The she-elf called out hurrying even more when she caught glimpse of the little girl in his arm._

 _"Lord Elrond! What are you carrying with you, old friend?" Gandalf asked leaning against his staff._

 _"I will tell you all, but first, I need Arwen to take the little girl and bring her to her chambers." Elrond said as Arwen willingly held out her arms to the little girl._

 _"Give her to me Atar, I will make sure she gets what she needs." Arwen said, already completely in love with the little girl with big, brown and beautiful eyes. Elrond nodded to his daughter and handed the girl over to her. Arwen retreated with the girl as the toddler already mesmerized by the elf's pointy ears, grabbing onto them, making the elleth laugh with joy._

* * *

 _Elrond turned towards Gandalf._

 _"We have some things we need to discuss." Elrond told the wizard. Gandalf only nodded and followed the Lord. They both went into Elrond's private room to talk in private._

 _"My Lord Elrond, who is this little girl you brought with you?" Gandalf asked._

 _"The Kingdom of Gemstone has fallen." Elrond told him. "The pale orc slaughtered them all. All but this one little girl. The rightful heir of the Gemstone throne. This girl will be the answer to her kin's prayer." Gandalf looked at the Lord with a blank expression._

 _"But my Lord Elrond, both you and I know that this prophecy is just a tale told by dwarfs all over Middle-earth for centuries, how do you know this little girl will be the answer?" Elrond calmly turned towards his good friend._

 _"The dwarf that was protecting her would rather be killed by a pack of orcs than hand the girl over. It was because of her the pale orc attacked them in the first place. He wanted her, and only her." Elrond told him._

 _"How can you know? That this is the girl to answer their prayers?" Gandalf asked again._

 _"Because of this." Elrond answered showing the necklace found with the girl._

 _"The stone of Neuro." Gandalf muttered under his breath. He knew what this meant._

 _"We need to keep the girl safe and I do think that this is the best place she could be." Elrond told him. "We need to keep her identity safe as long as possible as we do not know when the time comes for her to shine."_

 _"I agree. We do not tell anyone about this. Not until the time is right." Gandalf agreed eagerly. "What will you do with her until time is ready?"_

 _"I will raise her here as she was my own daughter. Even though she is a dwarf, she will have a significant meaning to us in the far future." Elrond said, looking towards the chambers of Arwen._

 _Arwen had just finished feeding the little toddler with a huge smile on her face and now, little Jaymee slept peacefully in a small bed. Arwen could not resist touching the little girl's face in wonder._

 _"I will call you, Neuriel*, my sweet, sweet little sister." She whispered as the girl stirred a little before grabbing onto her new sister's hand._

 _This is the tale of the Savior from the Kingdom of Gemstone._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ***Neuriel (Noo- ree - ell): It is the elvish word for Jaime (Jaymee) and it means 'Successor'.**

 ***Atar: Father.**

 **Neuro Necklace:The Necklace is not really a "Neuro Necklace." It was this necklace on a website when I started this story.**

 **Here is a link to that picture. Remove spaces.**

www. arkadiancollection files/ imagecache/product_full/ srp966-kyanite-moldavite-heart-shaped- silver-necklace .jpg


	2. Something Unexpected

**I'm glad some of you was happy about me re-uploading. I hope you like this chapter as well. I wanted to make it longer, but I thought it was better to just end it here.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **I do not own "The Hobbit" Only my Oc.**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _Neuriel is a good girl, at least, that is what she is trying to convince herself that she is._

 _It took some time for her to understand herself. She did not look like anyone else in the place she grew up in. Arwen made sure Neuriel had a good childhood but sometimes, the little girl was just too much of a handful. Alas, Arwen adored the dwarf she saw as her own sister._

 _When she reached her teenage years, she though it was something wrong with her. She adored, and looked up to her older sister, Arwen, but there were so much difference between them. Arwen was tall, beautiful and so pure and well behaved. Neuriel was short, but athletic liked to run around, climbing in trees and fighting with swords and because she wanted too, she learned how to use a bow. She was one of the best bowmen in all of Rivendell and she loved it._

 _It was not until she was about 50 years old before her father told her the truth. At least some of it. Neuriel wanted to know why she was so different from the other elves in Rivendell and why she did not have pointy ears like her dear sister. She learned that her father had found her in the woods and that the woman who carried her, died. Elrond told her that her real name was Amee and she is a dwarf, but it did not mean that Elrond or Arwen loved her any less. It was hard for Neuriel to think of herself as something else than an elf. She had not even seen another dwarf like herself, if that is what she was. Her father had always told her to stay close to Rivendell and never go out alone, but Elrond knew his daughter, she never listened to that. Whenever Neuriel got the chance, she spent the day to climb trees and explore the forest and every time the Mirkwood Prince came to Rivendell, he took her out hunting. Everyone that even met Nauriel loved her, but she could certainly give you a hard time, she was a handful and could easily get on your last nerve. And still, you found yourself unable to be furious with her for long._

* * *

 **75 years later**

With the long years that followed, Neuriel grew into a lovely young dwarf, who had the most incredible stubbornness like the dwarfs has, and the finesse, grace and fighting skills of an elf. Even though she loved her family as much as she did, Neuriel still felt as if a part of her heart was missing and as she got older, the longing of an adventure outside the perimeter of Rivendell, grew even more.

It was nightfall and Neuriel looked out over Rivendell from her private bedchambers. She could feel the mountains in the distance calling for her and she tried as much as she could to fight the urge to seek out the mountains that could not catch her naked eye. She often wondered what lied beyond what her eyes could see from here.

"Neuriel..." She heard someone calling from behind her. She turned around and saw the one she called father, standing there, watching her carefully.

"Hello father." She replied, and sat down on her chair.

"You have been a little distant for a few days now. Is something bothering you?" Elrond asked his daughter even though he knew the reason why.

"The mountains are calling for me again, Atar." Neuriel said with a sigh. "And it is getting even stronger as the years pass."

"Walk with me Neuriel." Elrond held out his hand for his daughter to take. They walked the halls.

"There is no wonder you seek the mountains, it's a part of who you are." Elrond explained without looking at her. "But you have to know that I cannot let you leave. There is a cruel world out there and I need you to be safe." Neuriel was getting sick of her father and him being too overprotective.

"Why? Why can you not tell me the whole truth? I want to explore the world and find my place in it. If it is back here, then I will return." Neuriel tried to argue.

"No, I am truly sorry, but you have to stay here." Elrond told her firmly.

"Maybe I could help with that." A voice behind them bellowed. Both Neuriel and Elrond turned and spotted a dear old friend. A huge grin spread across the young girl's face.

"Gandalf!" She screamed, and jumped into his arms as the wizard laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Good to see you too, Neuriel. My God, you are even more beautiful now than you were twenty years ago." Gandalf said, patting her head and making the young girl blush.

"What do you mean, you can help?" Neuriel asked looking up at the wizard with a curious look.

"I have an adventure that I wish for the beautiful Neuriel to accompany me with." Gandalf told the two of them with a wicked smile on her face. Neuriel's face lid up at the thought of seeing the world. Elrond did not like this and shook his head.

"No, I cannot allow this adventure." Elrond told the both of them. Neuriel was about to blow up as the stubborn dwarf she was. She was about to argue when Gandalf stopped her.

"Lady Neuriel, could you please leave me and your father alone to talk?" Gandalf asked. Neuriel was about to argue but she decided not to. She nodded and left the room, muttering words under her breath she knew her father would not approve of.

* * *

As soon as Neuriel was gone, Gandalf turned towards Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond. The mountain is speaking to her and I think the time has come for her to start her mission." Gandalf said, trying not to make the Lord too worked up.

"I cannot let her go alone, Mithrandir, she is not ready." Elrond tried to argue.

"She will not be alone. I have summoned a company of dwarves, it is about time she met her true kin is it not?" Gandalf asked, knowing he was right. "She is ready, Elrond, we have made sure she got the training she needed, and she is an excellent bowman or lady, probably just as good as Legolas. Let her do this, let her do what she was meant to do."

Elrond did not want to let Neuriel go, but he knew that her time had come; he had to put his fatherly instinct aside and let her embrace her destiny.

"You have to promise me to look after her." Elrond started, but Gandalf cut him off.

"Oh, I have a feeling she will be able to look after herself very well thank you. You can come out from hiding now, Neuriel." Gandalf said looking at the door behind him. Neuriel peeked from behind a huge pillar; they both knew the girl would not be able not to eavesdrop.

"So Atar, may I accompany Mithrandir on his adventure?" Neuriel asked hopefully. Elrond knew he could not deny the girl her destiny.

"Yes, you may go with Gandalf on this quest." Elrond said with a reassuring smile. Neuriel almost screamed out of happiness and ran over to hug her father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will go pack!" She exclaimed like a child, hugging her father tightly. Neuriel ran out of there to retrieve her things.

"What about her necklace?" Elrond asked. "She cannot have that and not know her true story, but letting her know now, could be dangerous for her."

"I have a plan of bringing the dwarves through here, and then we can tell her everything." Gandalf said, and Elrond could not do anything else but to comply. He could have thought of every reason to stop her, but he could not keep her from this. It did not seem right.

"Very well. I should go see her." Elrond started but then he saw Arwen approaching Neuriel's chambers.

"Let them have some privacy to talk. They have spent over seventy years together; they need to have a proper goodbye." Gandalf told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Elrond did not want to walk the other way, but he knew that his oldest daughter would need some time alone with her sister.

* * *

Neuriel packed her belongings, and her beloved bow. Legolas had carved it out for her a couple of decades ago, as a gift for a job well done during training. She stopped when she felt her sister in the room.

"I know what you are going to say sister and it is not a final farewell." Neuriel said without looking at Arwen.

"I was not going to say that. I was going to tell you how much you have grown and how much I am going to miss you when you are gone." Arwen told her and it made Neuriel turn around.

"When you say things like that, it almost make me want to stay behind with you but I feel it in my bones that I should do this, for several reasons."

"Ah yes and I do have a feeling you will find more than you are looking for." Arwen said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Neuriel asked not certain what her older sister were talking about.

"Oh, you will know in time." Arwen said with a smile. "But I will not tell lies; I will miss not having you here."

"I will miss you too sister." Neuriel said, and hugged her sister tightly. Arwen dropped to her knees and handed her little sister a bracelet. Neuriel eyes went wide; her sister never took that bracelet off.

"No sister! I cannot take your bracelet." Neuriel argued.

"I want you to have it. Something to hold onto when you miss your home. Because even if you find your place in this world somewhere else, Rivendell will always be a part of you, it will always be a home to you." Arwen told her as she closed her sister's hand before kissing her softly on the forehead.

*"Amin mela lle." Arwen whispered kindly to Neuriel.

"I love you too." Neuriel replied and hugged her sister.

The two of them stayed together that night. Talking about all the good times they had experienced through their years together. How Arwen used a lot of time, educating Neuriel, and teaching her how to behave like a lady. A task that was far from easy. But Arwen knew that no matter what, she would not change her sister. She loved her just the way she is.

* * *

When the early morning came, Arwen helped her sister with her hair. It was Neuriel's favorite thing to do with her sister, playing with her hair, braiding it for traveling.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?" Neuriel suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do believe so." Arwen answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't wish to hurt you and Atar by leaving." Neuriel told her, and Arwen could not help but smile softly at her.

"Do not think about that. This does not mean that we will never see each other again. It's your time to find yourself, to find your place in the world." Arwen said, and Neuriel smiled at her.

A knock on the door told the girls that their father was present.

"Gandalf is getting ready as we speak. I have send words for your pony." Elrond told them. Neuriel smiled and picked up her belongings before walking up to her father.

"I will miss you so much, but I will come back to you. You have my word." Neuriel told him and gave him a hug.

"My sweet little girl. When you are out in the world, you cannot use your name Neuriel. Use your other name, Amee." Elrond told her.

"Why?" Neuriel asked as she never had to use that name before.

"Because to us you, are Neuriel, but to the outside world, you are nothing other than a dwarf." Neuriel did not like this, but promised her father she would not use that name out in the open. All three of them walked outside to meet Gandalf. Neuriel could not wait to get out on the road.

"Have the time of your life, my child." Elrond said as he helped her up on her pony Carmella, the most faithful friend a dwarf could ask for.

"I will." Neuriel, no... Amee looked up at Gandalf.

"Come on Gandalf, there's an adventure waiting for us."

"Right you are Neuri... I mean Amee." Gandalf corrected and rode forward. Neuriel looked back at her family one last time before riding after Gandalf to join him on the adventure that would change her life forever.

Elrond and Arwen looked after them until they could not see them anymore.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Arwen asked worriedly.

"I know she will be. She is a Queen after all." Elrond said before returning to his chambers. He needed a few moments alone.

 _ **(From here on out, Neuriel will be addressed as Amee so it won't be any confusions on the names).**_

In all the haste that was around their departure, Amee had forgotten to ask her friend where they were going. After a few hours of riding, she finally broke the silence.

"I have forgotten to ask you where we are going." Amee said looking up at the wizard.

"Ah yes... We are going to the Shire to meet a friend of mine." Gandalf told her.

"The Shire, where the hobbits live? I thought you said this involved some dwarves." Amee said a little disappointed. She had never seen another dwarf for as long as she could remember. She did not even remember what her mother looks like and she wanted to get more in touch with that side of her.

"All in good time my lady. I will tell you everything and do not sound so low. You will find that the hobbits are quite likable, and I think you will befriend them easily." Gandalf told her with a smile on his face and Amee knew that smile. Gandalf was up to something.

* * *

The journey was long, and Amee had never gone this far when she was hunting with Legolas back in Rivendell. She only traveled this far with her father and sister.

They were on the road for about 9 days before they finally reached the Shire. It looked just as she thought it would. Her father had told her about the different places around Middle-Earth but that did not make justice.

Their houses was inside the hill, with grass all over and this seemed like place that nothing bad ever happened and everyone lived their lives in harmony.

"Do you like what you see?" Gandalf asked as he saw the expression on Amee's face.

"This is far better than I expected!" Amee exclaimed. "This place is fantastic! So, where are we going?"

"To Bag End. To meet the lovely Mr. Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf told her pointing up a hill. Amee had to giggle a little about that name. These hobbits had such strange names but then again, she had only been around elves and wizards her whole life. It took some time to reach the house on the hill but the view was so spectacular and Amee did not want it to end. Amee did not pay attention to Gandalf as he stopped his horse and she almost fell off Carmella when she stopped abruptly.

"Was that really necessary?" Amee asked her pony and she only got a puff in response.

"We shall walk from here." Gandalf stated as he got off his horse.

"From here?" Amee asked looking around. "What about Carmella?"

"The stable master will take good care of her." Gandalf replied as he gave the reins to an odd little man with a big toothy smile. Amee was a little skeptical but gave him Carmella's reins as Gandalf started to walk up the last hill. Amee had to run after him to keep up.

"Gandalf, do I need to remind you that I do not have as long legs as you?" Amee said as she suddenly ran straight into him. She could not understand why they stopped. Amee looked around Gandalf and saw a little man, not so different from herself, sitting at a bench smoking his pipe. The only thing that was different about him was that he had bigger ears, perhaps a little smaller and his feet! His feet were big and had hair on them. They were thick-skinned and he was not any shoes but overall, he looked like someone who had a carefree life. The little hobbit suddenly looked up at Gandalf with a surprised expression.

"Good morning." The hobbit said and Amee thought sincerely he was having a good morning.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Gandalf asked, and Amee only shook her head. This was typical of Gandalf, twisting the words people spoke. The poor hobbit did not understand a thing.

"Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on, hm?" This was too complicated for Amee to follow.

"All of them at once, I suppose." The hobbit told him. Amee could not for the life of her, remember the name of the hobbit, though Gandalf already told her earlier.

"Can I help you?" The hobbit asked.

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf answered. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said looking at Amee briefly. She all of the sudden felt a little shy, and hid behind her old friend.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." The hobbit told him before getting up. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Amee wanted to laugh at it but held it in. The hobbit took his mail and wanted to get away from the two of them as quickly as possible.

"Good morning." He repeated politely before trying to get back inside of his house.

"To think I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door." Gandalf said walking closer to the hobbit with the little dwarf trailing behind.

"Beg your pardon?" The hobbit asked astounded.

"You have changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." When Gandalf said that, Amee finally remembered his name.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means... me." Gandalf answered, and Amee couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?" Bilbo asked, and Amee tried not to laugh at that statement.

"Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve." Bilbo said amused. "No idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked almost offended. "Well I am pleased to find you remember something about me... Even if it is only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No—wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today... I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning." With that, Bilbo walked inside and slammed the door shut. Amee was stunned over his behavior, but Gandalf only smiled.

"That did not go particularly well, did it, Gandalf?" Amee asked but Gandalf did not answer. He simply carved in a mark on Bilbo's door. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the others know where to go." Gandalf told her simply. "Now, I must be off preparing for tonight."

"Should I join you?" Amee asked, not sure what to do with herself.

"No, you stay here. I shall not be long." Gandalf replied and walked quickly away. Now Amee did not know what to do with herself. Here she stood in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar surroundings. She sat down on the bench outside of Bilbo's door, not knowing what else to do. She sat there cursing the wizard for speaking in riddles, and leaving her behind. What good would this do her?

* * *

Inside the house, the hobbit watched as the little girl sat down, not following the wizard, and he wondered why that was. An hour went by, and the girl sat there still. And as the good hobbit he is, he could not let the poor girl just sit there. He opened the door quietly, and the girl did not notice. Bilbo sighed and walked out on his front lawn.

"I have just made a pot of tea; you can join me if you want to." Bilbo told the girl. Amee jumped at his presence but she started getting a little cold and silently agreed to join him. She walked in beside Bilbo and she loved his home. It was nothing as her home back in Rivendell, but she loved it simplicity all the same.

"You have a lovely home Mr. Baggins." Amee said politely.

"Please, call me Bilbo, and what is your name, my Lady?" Bilbo asked as he poured tea for her.

"My name is Neu... I mean, Amee,sir." Amee told him with a little blush.

"Well Lady Amee. It's always nice to meet new people but you are not a human and you're not a hobbit. Forgive me for asking but what are you?" Bilbo said as he sat down beside her in his chair.

"Well, I am a dwarf, Master Bilbo." Amee said firmly as if she thought it was weird he could not tell she was.

"Oh! My apologies miss, I just... you are nothing like other dwarfs I have seen before, in paintings of course." Amee looked down on herself. Did she not look good enough? Bilbo could see that Amee did not like it and tried to change the subject.

"So, why are you traveling with Gandalf?" Bilbo asked as Amee made herself more comfortable.

"Oh, I wanted to go on an adventure." Amee told him with a grin. Bilbo made a face as she said that.

"Why is it so difficult for you to understand how fun it is?" Amee asked him.

"Well Lady Amee, Hobbits are not built to do extreme things. We prefer a quiet life with only happy things to think about." Bilbo tried to explain.

"Well, sorry for saying this, but that sounds dreadful." Amee said with a yawn.

"It's quite nice actually, if I may say so." Bilbo responded, as he looked at the little girl, woman beside him. "Are you tired my lady?"

"Well, I have not slept in a bed in over 9 days, so yes I am." Amee said with a yawn, stretching as it was.

"You can lend a bed here while you wait for your friend to come back again." Bilbo told her, but Amee just shook her head.

"It is not necessary, Master Bilbo. I am perfectly fine where I am." Amee said as she leaned her head back into the big chair.

"Are you always this nice and content or are you just really tried?" Bilbo asked cautiously.

"Oh, I am deadly tired, Master Bilbo, you have no idea how much of a handle I can be." Amee chuckled almost half asleep.

"Well, that is good to know." Bilbo said not even sure, if that was a good quality. But before he could ask more questions, the girl had already curled up in her chair fast asleep. Bilbo only shook his head before grabbing a big blanket to cover her body. What a strange little dwarf, not that he had that much experience with them, but something told him that this girl would change him in some way. He did not know how just yet.

* * *

 _It was a dream it had to be. Amee had not seen this place before, or maybe she had. Everything was such a blur, but something was familiar with this road. Just before her eyes, a woman ran with something in her arms. Could this be her mother? The woman did not look like her but maybe she was someone she once knew? Before she could follow her, Amee jumped as she saw the foulest creature she had ever seen it was big, white and it looked like some kind of wolf. Amee had not seen anything like this before and it repulsed her. Amee looked up and saw the thing sitting on the wolf and that was even worse. The thing was pale, ugly and had only one hand. The other arm ha a long spear sticking out of it, as if it was a replacement. What was that hanging by his leg? Amee dared herself closer to it and the closer she got, she could finally see what it was, a head. The woman's head looked just like her and it did not take long before Amee knew that there was a chance that this could be her mother. Before she had the chance to scream, other loud screams filled the air. The ugly pale thing sneered, and it seemed like he wanted to punch something. He took the head and threw it against a big rock repeatedly... Amee covered her ears, trying to block out the sound but it would not go away. It kept knocking and knocking..._

* * *

Amee woke up from her horrid dream with the continuing of knocking and the hobbit making food. It was already dark outside, which meant that Amee had been sleeping through the day. Why would the knocking not stop? That is when she realized, the knocking came from the door. Amee followed Bilbo with her eyes as he opened the door, secretly hoping it was Gandalf coming to get her. Amee watched Bilbo open the door but she could not see the one standing there.

"Dwalin at your service." The voice said and Amee did not know who that was. The hunter in her went into mode and she was not going down without a fight. Little did she know, she was about to meet someone like herself.

* * *

 **I know, it could be longer but the next chapter will be.. If you want to read more that is.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and that you want me to continue. In the next chapter Amee/Neuriel will meet the dwarfs and that of course includes the two young princes! And you also got to see a little glimpse of Amee's past or what do you think the dream means?**

 **Until next time!**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***MissCallaLilly: Thank you so much! It was about time, wasn't it?**


	3. Unexpected Meetings

**As promised a longer chapter this time. I liked writing it as Amee finally meet someone like herself and it will be fun to see how that is going to turn out.**

 **Have a great time reading and please give me feedback good and bad... and if you have some suggestions on what you would like to happen, let me know!**

 _ **I do not own "The Hobbit" only my Oc.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ** _"Dwalin at your service..."_**

Bilbo glanced quickly back at where Amee stood before looking back at the man standing at his doorstep.

"Uh, Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo replied, not understanding what was going on. This man was scary looking, massive beard but no hair on his head. He looked intimidating but in a way, he looked like Amee as well.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked, not wanting to let the man in. Not that it helped anyway.

"No." The dwarf said looking at Bilbo as if he was loony or something. Amee stood in the living room hidden, gripping her sword as tightly as she could. The other man stepped inside and Amee finally got a look at him. He looked like her, only male version and he looked a little scary.

"Which way is it laddie? Is it down here?" Asked the dwarf she think is called Dwalin as he walked towards the living room. Amee felt herself drawn to him with curiosity but still weary.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked bewildered.

"Supper." Dwalin said as if it was the most expected thing. Amee held back a laugh as she shook her head... so that is where she got her hunger from, dwarfish behavior.

"He said there'd be food and lots of it."

Bilbo looked back to see if he could see Amee, but she did not want to come out and Bilbo was too occupied to care about her right now.

"He...he said? Who said?" Bilbo said as Dwalin gave him his coat. The assumed dwarf did not listen and rudely ate his dinner.

"Very good!" Dwalin said after eating both Bilbo's and Amee's dinner. "Any more?" He had the nerve to ask for more! Who would do such a thing?

"Yes!" Bilbo said and gave him a plate of buns but not before grabbing two of them, one for Amee and one for himself.

"Help yourself." Bilbo told Dwalin, and he took it gladly. If he only knew that Bilbo was being sarcastic.

"It's just that I was not expecting more company." Bilbo started.

"What do you mean by more?!" Dwalin looked around cautiously. Before Bilbo could answer, someone once again knocked on the door. Amee peered out from behind the wall to get a look as an even older dwarf appeared. He looked kind and sincere, and Amee, more intrigued by those men who was the same that she was.

"Balin at your service!" The older dwarf said and bowed like a gentleman.

"Good evening." Bilbo said carefully and Amee had the feeling the dwarves was a little too much alike Gandalf on these things.

"Yes, yes it is! Though I think it might rain later." Balin said and Amee knew, he knew Gandalf.

"Am I late?" Balin looked around the house and swore he saw movements by the living room.

"Late for what?" Bilbo said, trying to get his attention away from Amee. Balin looked around and finally spotted someone he knew.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening brother." Balin said looking at Dwalin.

"By my beard!" Dwalin responded with glee. "You are shorter and wider than last time we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin said before laughing with his brother. Amee watched them together as they roughly bumped their heads together. Bilbo approached them carefully...

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." They ignored him and went to get a drink. God! These dwarfs where rude! Amee was fuming with anger. How could they be of her own kin?

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as Balin looked around as he was trying to see something, but Bilbo politely interrupted him.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." The two dwarfs ignored him and that made Amee snicker even more. The dwarfs went into Bilbo's storage room filled with food.

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't need to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Balin said as he looked at him. Amee stood in the same spot not understanding those dwarves at all. How could they be so rude? Did it have something to do with their upbringing? Could this be the way for them to act?

* * *

Suddenly, there were more knocking on the door.

"Amee... I think it's almost about time you get out here and help me..." Bilbo said before opening the door. He groaned when he saw two more dwarves standing before him, although they looked more as if they were Amee's age.

"Fili... And Kili. At your service." Amee froze for one second and she did not understand why. Something about the voices of one of the dwarves, made her heart pound even harder. It made her hands sweat.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." One of the voices said.

"Nope! You can't come in." Bilbo said firmly. "You have come to the wrong house."

"What? Has it been canceled?" One of the voices said.

"No one told us." The other voice said.

"No, nothing's been canceled..." Bilbo started.

"That's a relief." Amee could hear the two dwarfs walk into the house. She peered around the corner again to look at the two newcomers, one blond and one brunette.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." The blond one said as he handed his weapon to Bilbo.

"It's nice this place." One of them said as he cleaned his boots on Bilbo's furniture. Did he not have any manners at all? Amee felt the anger in her boil even more.

"That's my mother's glory box! Could you not do that?" Bilbo yelled at him. The dwarf ignored him, caught a glimpse of something, and picked it up.

"Fili! Look at this; it's some kind of special bow. Look at the carvings on it." The brunette said as Amee remembered that she left it by the door. She was fuming with anger and before she knew what she was doing, she sent a dagger towards the brunette, which made the bow fly out of the dwarf's hands and hanging nicely on Bilbo's wall.

"Touch that bow one more time and I will aim for your hands the next time." Amee snarled as she made herself known, sword at the ready. Everyone turned to look at her. Bilbo looked relieved that she finally stepped forward, but she did not register that he was there.

All of the dwarfs turned to face her with a gasp. Since childbirth, Amee has been beautiful. Her hair was dark chocolate brown and it looked like silk. Her shapes were just perfect, as was her aim but for the most part; she was stunningly beautiful. Amee looked furiously over at the two dwarves in front of her as she walked over to them and took the bow back.

"I am sure your mother told you that you should not touch things that does not belong to you?" Amee said taking the bow down from the wall. She quickly took a step back, when she realized all the dwarves looked at her amazed and it was deadly quiet. The oldest one, Balin walked over to her.

"And who might you be, lass?" Balin asked with a kind smile.

"I am Neu..." She almost did it again. She almost used the name the elves used for her. "I am Amee, master dwarf." Amee had turned her attention to the elder dwarf with amazement.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Amee." Balin said with a smile and a bow. "Where do you travel from?" What would she tell him? She could not say Rivendell. Her father told her not to.

"I travel in the company of Gandalf." Amee told him still clutching to her bow. "He left me here, so he could finish his business." Balin looked at her for a moment as if he was measuring her closely, before taking a step back with a smile on his face.

"Well! That settles it. Nice to have you in our company, miss Amee." Balin said and patted her back.

"That's it? She threw a dagger at me for touching her bow!" The brunette one exclaimed. "She could've killed me."

"Yes Kili, but you did in fact, touch something that wasn't yours." Balin said over his shoulder. Dwalin laughed at that statement and grabbed a hold of Kili's shoulder.

"Kili, Fili come and give us a hand." Dwalin told them and Kili gave Amee a glare but the other one only laughed.

"Don't mind my little brother, he is known for being a little nosy." The other young dwarf said. "I am Fili by the way, and it is nice to meet you, Amee." This young dwarf was actually quite charming and friendly for once.

"Nice to meet you, Fili." Amee stammered out before Fili joined his brother to help.

"Shove this into the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Bilbo started to panic.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked, as there was another knock on the door.

"Oh, no. No. No. There is nobody home! Go away and bother someone else!" Amee felt bad for Bilbo and stopped him.

"Hey Bilbo, try to relax. I will get the door alright?" Amee offered, and the little hobbit took a deep breath. Amee walked over to the door with the attention of doing it nicely but that was before a whole bunch of dwarfs stumbled over the doorstep. Amee screamed out, but it was too late. She fell backwards with no other than nine dwarfs on top of her. The commotion made the other dwarves in the house to come running.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Amee asked nicely. Gandalf could not help but laugh at her and so did Fili and Kili, which did not help the situation at all. One after one finally removed themselves off the little dwarf. Gandalf grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Is everything all right, Lady Amee?" Gandalf asked, as Amee brushed off dust of herself.

"All right? All right?! No! Everything is not all right! What is going on here?" Amee exclaimed angry.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked not understanding her anger.

"You left me here! Without warning. Master Bilbo was nice enough to let me in to his home. And these dwarves, are rude and reckless, and they cannot have ever learned good manners." Amee said lowly, so that the other ones did not hear them.

"Ah, reckless and rude. Does remind me of you growing up, does it not?" Gandalf told her with a laugh.

"I do not act like those dwarves. Look at them! They are plowing through Bilbo's food without even asking!" Amee said horrified on how they were acting.

"Ah that is just how dwarfish behavior is but then again, you have not been around it since you were a toddler." Gandalf explained. "Give them a chance, Neuriel." He whispered. Amee sighed and she knew they deserved it.

"Fine. Could you please tell me who they are?" Amee said looking around bag end, feeling very sorry for Bilbo now.

"Yes of course." Gandalf started but one of the dwarves interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf."

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you and the lovely lady with a cup of chamomile?" The dwarf looked a little funny with his thick white braid and some of his hair up in a bun.

"No thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf said before looking at Amee.

"I would love some, thank you, Master Dori." Amee said politely and the dwarf looked like I had just made his day. Amee took the cup and followed Gandalf.

"Right, the introduction. That's Fili, Kili. Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori." It was a lot of names for Amee to remember but it came to her quickly that brothers had quite similar names and that helped a lot. She jumped when a dwarf stood in front of them with an axe in his head. That looked quite painful. He was talking in a language Amee did not understand.

"Yes, you are quite right Bifur." Gandalf said but Amee got the feeling he just said it not to hurt his feelings. "We seem to be one dwarf short."

"He is late that's all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin told them and Amee did not know whom they were talking about. Everyone sat down at the table but not knowing what to do, Amee just stood there watching the dwarves. How was it possible she was the same as them?

"You can sit her with me, Amee." Gandalf said at the end of the table.

"My fellow dwarves." Gandalf yelled to get dwarves' attention. "I would like for you all to formally meet Lady Amee. A fellow dwarf, and adventurer." At first, everyone just looked at each other as if they first did not believe I was one of them.

"As I said earlier lassie, it is a joy to have you in our company." Balin said, and raised his glass and the others did as well.

"To Amee!" All of them yelled before chugging their ales. Amee made big eyes as she looked at them and in some weird way, she felt more connected to them now. One after one started burping and it actually made Amee giggle.

"I must say, that is an adorable little laugh." Dori said and that made her blush even more.

"Thank you, Dori, that was nice of you to say." Amee said sincerely.

* * *

After getting some food in her system, she felt even better but she felt a little uncomfortable under the stares Kili gave her from the other side of the room. He was trying to read her somehow and it made Amee feel disposed. She tore her gaze from the young dwarf, and looked at Bilbo who was about to rip his hair out. Amee sighed and grabbed a plate with some food and drink while there was something left.

"I will go spend some time with Bilbo, before he goes crazy." She muttered to Gandalf and he could not agree more.

"Yes Amee, you do that." Gandalf took another drink in good company. Amee only shook her head and walked over to Bilbo.

"It's gone. Everything is gone." Bilbo said in frustration.

"Not everything." Amee said and gave him the plate with food and goblet of wine. Bilbo could not help but smile at her kindness.

"Thank you, Amee, that was very thoughtful of you." Bilbo said and took the plate.

"I'm sorry about all of this mess." Amee said sitting down next to him.

"It's not your fault. You are not to blame." Bilbo reassured her.

"I know but they are my kin and it makes me responsible as well." Amee told him as they observed the other dwarves.

"That young one in the corner is looking at you all the time." Bilbo stated and nodded towards the table. Amee followed his look and locked eyes with Kili again.

"Well, I do not blame him. I did throw a dagger at him. I would be pretty mad too." Amee sighed.

"I do not think he is giving you a mad look, my dear." Bilbo told her, but Amee did not see it.

"Oh god, no! They have started cleaning!" Bilbo jumped up and ran over to them. Poor little hobbit, he would be exhausted tonight for sure. Gandalf looked up at Amee and she silently told him to go after him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked the distraught hobbit.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves, and it is only one of them I find polite and charming. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asked as Amee walked over to them.

"Oh, they are quite a merry gathering once you get used to them." Gandalf told him.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry and I'm not going to tell you what they did to the bathroom." Bilbo exclaimed and Amee felt so bad for him for being this way.

"They have completely destroyed my plumbing; I don't understand what they are doing in my house!" The dwarf Amee thought to be Ori walked up to Bilbo.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for bothering you but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked and Amee thought it was so polite and adorable, and come to like these fellow dwarves even more.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili told him and took the plate. Before Amee knew what was happening, the plate flew through the air towards her face. She waited for impact, but someone grabbed her by the waist, swung her around, and grabbed the plate. She looked right up at Kili.

"Sorry princess. Could not hurt that pretty face of yours now could we?" Kili said before sending the plate away and catching a new one. Amee could not find any words to say she just stood there watching how the dwarves moved around but poor Bilbo looked as if he was having a heart attack. Four of the dwarves started playing with the cutlery at the table.

"Could you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo asked fed up with all of this.

"Oh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said with a laugh and to Amee's big surprise, the other dwarves started to sing.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished, if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

* * *

All the dishes stood clean and ready at the table and Amee looked at them completely mesmerized. How had she not been a part of this before? This life is the life she was supposed to have and that empty void she felt in her heart slowly started to heal.

"Amee dear, are you feeling alright?" Gandalf asked her and that's when she realized she had tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at her but could not understand her reaction. Amee was about to answer when there was a loud banging on the door, making everyone grow quiet.

"He's here." Gandalf said and walked towards the door. Kili looked over at Amee as she wiped away the few tears. He wished he could understand this reaction but now was not the time to find out. He followed Fili to greet the new guest.

"Who is coming now?" Bilbo asked Amee in a whispered as they moved closer to the door.

"How would I know?" Amee said in response.

The door opened revealing another dwarf who had something majestic presence about himself. Amee thought to herself that it must have something to with the way he carried himself.

"Gandalf." The dwarf said with his deep voice. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." At this, Bilbo ran forward to get a look before Amee could stop him.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo argued.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Amee froze. After learning about being a dwarf, she read something about the Lonely Mountain and the sons of Durin. Could this be the same Thorin?

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he circled around him.

"Sorry?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" He continued as Gandalf gestured for Amee to step forward. She did not want to do that, but Kili gave her a little push.

"It's alright, he won't bite." He said with a wink.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said to Thorin and the majestic dwarf stood there with a smug smile on his face. Amee gripped her wrist tightly just to feel her sister's bracelet, to give her strength to do this.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The other ones just laugh, and it made Amee see red. Bilbo had been nothing but nice to her since she got there and she knew that hobbit could do great things.

"Do not let appearances fool you, Thorin. You might get burned." Gandalf said.

"Is this really what you brought me here for Gandalf?" Thorin asked looking up at the wizard.

"Funny you should say that. I would like you to meet, Amee, the best fighter among the company without a doubt." Gandalf pointed at her and Thorin turned around slowly. He measured Amee up and down with a frown.

"A girl? Gandalf, a girl cannot not do the fighting of a man. She cannot be good enough." Amee wanted to comment on that statement and reached for her bow but Gandalf stopped her with his look.

"I can assure you, Miss Amee here, is more than capable of taking care of herself and the others as well. She has been taught well over the years." Gandalf assured Thorin. He looked at her again but could not say he recognized her.

"Which Kingdom of Dwarves do you belong too?" Thorin asked and Amee had no idea what to say.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you." Amee told him, holding her head up high.

"And why is that?" Thorin pressed.

"Because I do not know which Kingdom, and I do not even know my mother or father's name." Amee said her voice low.

"You see, Amee here agreed to help you with this quest, because she wishes to know more about her family, or where she origins from." Gandalf told all of them. "I have known this fine dwarf since she was only a little baby, which was when she was found in the woods all by herself." The other dwarves looked at Amee in pity. They could not bear not knowing anything about their life.

"As heartbreaking as that is, how do we even know she is a dwarf? She does not have the looks for it." Thorin said before walking further into the hobbit hole and the other dwarves followed. Amee looked up at Gandalf but for once, he did not know what to say to that.

* * *

Amee followed Gandalf to attend to the meeting but Thorin did not seem happy about having her there. Once again, she did not know where to sit. She did not want to disturb anyone.

"You can sit up here if you like." Fili said and patted at the empty space in between him and his little brother. Kili seemed a little bothered, but made more room for Amee as she sat down. She looked over at him for a little moment and she swore she could see the big bad dwarf blush but Amee knew it was because his older brother teased him about it.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked curiously.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come." Thorin told them. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked as he peered his head in.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow let us have more light." Gandalf said, and Bilbo nodded.

"Far to the east over rangers and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf told them and placed down a map on the table for them to see.

"The Lonely Mountain." Amee mumbled under her breath. She had seen that map so many times before, but it still surprised the others around the table.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked a little afraid and a little intrigued.

"That would be the reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather." Bofur said. "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo told them. Amee was so captivated by this story and did not even dare blinking. She was afraid she would lose something important. So, when Oin suddenly rose from his chair with bang, Amee came out of her daydream and almost screamed. She clutched onto the first thing she found and that was of course, Kili. He smirked down at her, but she took her hand back quickly with s slight blush.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish right up his jacksie!" Amee though Ori was adorable. He was one brave little dwarf.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just 13 and not 13 of the best nor brightest." Balin huffed.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us to the last dwarf." Fili said with passion.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Said Kili and that made Amee snicker.

"Oh well no. I wouldn't say." Gandalf started to say.

"How many then?" Asked Dori.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on give us a number!" All hell broke loose after that. The dwarves had bad tempers and that Amee could understand, she felt the same set of emotions, as they were but it was still new to her. Thorin stood up and said something Amee did not understand but it made everyone sit back down.

"If we have read these signs don't you think that others will have read them too? Rumors has begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Our do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" All the dwarfs cheered loudly, all but Balin.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin told them.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and produced a key. Thorin looked as he had seen a ghost.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in shock.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf gave him the key and everyone looked at it in silence.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said obviously.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf showed them on the map.

"There is another way in." Kili stated happily.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf looked briefly at Amee.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." Bilbo looked surprised when everyone looked at him. "But if we are careful and clever I think it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Oin told everyone.

"And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said as he joins in on the conversation.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"They are asking if you are a good burglar, Bilbo." Amee spoke up for the first time.

"Me? No. no. no. I'm not an expert burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo shook his head.

"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. All though, I do not think it's possible to do all of this. Not without the prophecy." Balin said with a sigh.

"The prophecy is just a tale." Said Thorin. "There aren't any proof that it exists, besides, if it did, the whole kingdom of Gemstone was slaughtered many years ago, leaving no survivors behind. It is not real at all."

"Even so, Bilbo is no burglar material." Balin continued.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can either fight or fend for themselves. Or if they are women." Dwalin said, and it pissed Amee off. She grabbed an apple and threw it, hitting him in the head. Dwalin growled and narrowed his eyes at her.

"See, her aim is flawless." Kili snickered. The dwarves started to bicker in between themselves. Amee even joined in bickering a little with Dwalin after the comment he made about women. Gandalf had enough and rose up.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is and there is nothing wrong with Amee's fighting skills, she could take all of you any time." Gandalf roared.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. I have also found you a 15th member and mark my word Thorin, you will not regret having this girl with us. There's a lot more to the hobbit and the girl than appearances suggest. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including themselves." Gandalf told them before giving Amee a reassuring smile. Thorin looked back at Amee, still wary of the girl sitting in between his nephews.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf pleaded.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Thorin said as he watch the faces of both Kili and Fili light up.

"No, no." Bilbo pleaded.

"Give him the contract. For the girl I have nothing but her word, but she must know the risk she has to take." Thorin said.

"I know what I am capable of doing. All I know is that I hear the mountains calling for me and I need to answer to them." Amee said with much certainty in her voice. Balin nodded at her before reaching into his pocket for something.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin said to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo looked at the contract and Amee knew that Bilbo would not take it well.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, it any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration..." Bilbo stopped for a moment.

"Incineration?"

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said, not helping the slightest.

"Are you all right laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh, yeah. Feeling a bit faint." Bilbo replied and that was when Amee got out of her seat. She knew Bilbo would not handle this much longer.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added.

"Air!" Amee dropped on her knees in front of him.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Bilbo, look at me. Look at me! That's it. Breathe, take deep breaths." Amee told him and Bilbo tried to control his breathing. For a second it looked like Amee had succeeded to calm the little hobbit down. He started to wobble a little before taking a deep breath.

"Nope!" Bilbo hit the floor with a bang, right beside Amee.

"Was that really necessary?" Amee asked Bofur.

"Yes, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said as he took the hobbit into the other room.

* * *

The dwarves spread out a little after that and left Amee with many questions. She sat by herself at the table, completely lost in her own world.

"Are you all right lassie?" Balin asked looking down at her. Amee came out of her world.

"Yes, or I think I am. It's just a lot to take in, I guess." Amee answered with a sigh.

"You have never been around other dwarves, have you lass?"

"No, I haven't. I did not know what I was until I turned 50. That was the year my father told me what I was." Amee answered truthfully. "Hey Balin, do you think you could tell me the tale of that prophecy you mentioned earlier?" Balin sighed and sat down next to her. It did not take long before Fili, Kili and Oin sat down with them.

"There's not much to tell but they it's a saying that in the closed-off kingdom of Gemstone, the Dwarf king and queen had themselves a beautiful little baby and that the spirits around them told them that this child was the answer to all dwarves' prayers. She would someday save them from suffering and end the threats that was around. Of course, the dark forces found out as well, and it did not take long before they attacked the little kingdom. They had no chance what so ever to defend themselves and the King and Queen died in the attempt of keeping their child safe. Now the story goes that the queen's maid grabbed the child, and ran before the orcs could get to it, but others says that the child died with its parents. Either way. No dwarf has any proof that this prophecy is real and even if it was, we have no idea where we were to find this child." Balin told her, and it blew Amee away.

"Wow. That is so sad. Such a sad story." Amee said with a sigh.

"It's just a children's story really." Fili remarked.

"Yes, our mother used to tell us that when she put us to bed at night." Kili agreed.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Amee looked up at Balin.

"Ask away lassie." Balin answered with a comforting smile.

"Earlier, Thorin said that he wasn't even sure I was a dwarf because I did not share their look. What does that mean?" Her question made the two brothers laugh out loud, but stopped when Balin narrowed his eyes at them.

"You see lass, the women of our kin are quite manly if I may say so. They look at lot like us and at times, it's difficult to tell the difference, with the beards and everything. And you my dear girl, does not resemble either of those. You are feminine, and do not have facial hair." Balin explained to Amee but she did not respond to it at all, her mind was racing. Not even in the world of dwarves she fitted in correctly. Was there something wrong with her?

"Uh... Wow. I uh.. I need to go check on Carmella. She's in a new place and she easily gets nervous." Amee rose from the table and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Gandalf.

"Is everything all right my dear?" He asks warily.

"Yes, I just need some air. That's all. Thank you for sharing the story, Master Balin." Amee replied and opened the door. "I will be down at the stables if you need me."

"Did I say something wrong?" Balin asked as they watched Amee hurry down the hill.

"What? No. It has nothing to do with you, Balin." Gandalf reassured him. "Just give her some time to let all of this sink in." Kili watched through the window as Amee walked away from the hobbit hole.

"You are already quite taken with her, are you not?" Fili asked his little brother.

"What? No! I do not know her well enough." Kili said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"What kind of reason is that? She is a very beautiful girl and I think that she will change the lives for the most of us, if not all of us. She just met the hobbit earlier today and yet, she has already wormed her way into his heart." Fili told him. "Talk to her and get to know her, maybe along the way…" that was all Fili said before leaving his brother.

* * *

In the meantime, Amee had reached the stables and she felt better already. Carmella looked up from her stall as soon as she caught the scent of her owner.

"Hey Carmella. Are you giving these nice hobbits a hard time?" Amee asked and she could see Carmella felt guilty.

"Come on you little bundle of joy. Let's go for a little walk around the Shire, shall we?" Carmella followed her owner gratefully and trotted after her out of the stables. Carmella was the only connection she had with her home back in Rivendell. They walked up on the highest top of the Shire and looked out over the place and it was beautiful. Carmella knew Amee well enough to know when she was upset. She nuzzled her face to show she was there for her.

"I don't know Carmella. Not even with the dwarves I fit in with my looks. I thought it would be better, but I guess I was wrong." Amee said with defeat. "Where do I belong Carmella?"

"You could belong with our company." Amee heard a voice say from behind them. Kili had followed them and now making his presence known. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you and your pony." Kili said as he approached her.

"That's all right." Amee told him with a sigh. "But I must warn you. Carmella is a horse that does not let anyone touch her but me, my sister and my father."

"Well, I could at least try." Kili said with a smirk. He moved out his hand and for a second, it looked like Carmella would let him pet her but in the last second, she shot her head forward, making Kili fall down on his butt. Amee burst out in laughter as she hears a loud 'oaf' from the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Amee said not meaning one word.

"That's all right. We have a long journey ahead of us to become friends, won't we Carmella?" The pony snorted before looking back at Amee.

"Well Kili, I wish you all the luck in the world." Amee told him with a laugh and he could not help but stare at her as she did so. She was even more beautiful like this. They stayed up at the top of the hill a little longer before returning Carmella to the stables. Amee grabbed the pony's head and looked her dead in the eye.

"Now, Carmella. We have to leave early in the morning and if the stable man comes in to saddle you up, you play nice and don't kick or try to bite him. You will be on your best behavior, ok?" Amee told her. Carmella only snorted. "Good night, Carmella. Amin mela lle." Amee whispered in her ear.

* * *

By the time Amee and Kili made it back to Bag-end, Bilbo had finally woken up, sitting in his chair. Amee ran over to him to check if he indeed was ok.

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo told her.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf said to him. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. You would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag-end." Bilbo argued.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great- great- uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, well he could. In the battle of Green Field, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf told him and Amee had to laugh.

"I believe you made that up." Bilbo said.

"Well you know... my father told me once; all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Amee told him with a smile.

"Can you two promise me that I can come back?" Bilbo asked the both of them. Amee and Gandalf looked at each other once.

"No, and if you do. You will not be the same." Gandalf answered.

"That's what I thought. Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this." Bilbo said and got up. "You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo walked away ignoring Amee's call after him.

"That could have gone better." Amee muttered under her breath.

"Just give him time. If he is the hobbit I think he is, he will turn around." Gandalf said reassuringly.

Amee remained seated on the floor by the fireplace in the living room. She was worn out after a long day, with many new impressions. She hardly noticed that both Fili and Kili sat down with her as the dwarves started to hum quietly. Everyone looked over at Thorin as if expecting something from him and then he started to sing softly.

 _Far over the misty mountains coldee_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away 'Ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds where moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

* * *

Without herself even knowing, Amee had fallen asleep with her head on Kili's shoulder during the song. It soothed her in such a way she never thought possible. Thorin noticed this but did not say anything. Gandalf saw her sleeping like this and offered to take her to the only spare bedroom in the house.

"No, I'll do it." Kili said, and picked her up. As he left the room with her, both Balin and Thorin looked at each other.

"Did you see what I saw?" Asked Balin.

"Yes, I did but let us not fear the worst. He is just smitten with her beauty, that's all." Thorin answered and continued smoking his pipe.

Kili wrapped the blankets around Amee's sleeping form and he could not stop looking at her. She sure was beautiful, he could not wait to get to know her, and he had all the time in the world to do so. He traced his fingers slowly down her face, and it surprised him that she leaned into his hand, as if she wanted him to keep touching her. Kili's heart was pounding in his ears, and he had to force himself not to overdo things.

With one last look, he took in the sight of her before closing the door and letting her sleep.

* * *

 **How was it? I thought it was kind of funny how she freaked out over someone else touching her bow without permission and we got to see a little of the tale of the prophesy.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Until next time!**

 ***cathtrineoriginal***


	4. Unexpected Revelations Part 1

**So the journey finally begins! It was so much fun to write and also a little sad I must say.**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

 **I do not own "The Hobbit" only my Oc.**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

The next morning, Amee woke up before anyone else in Bag-end. The other dwarves scattered all around the living room, snoring and breathing heavily. Amee only shook her head and decided to make breakfast before their long journey. As the food cooked on the stove, Amee sat down and wrote a letter to Bilbo. She did not want to wake him up to say goodbye, so a letter seemed fitting to say thank you for his hospitality.

One after one, the dwarves started to wake up. Thorin didn't want to linger and told them it was about time to get going. Amee packed the rest of her belongings and left the letter in his chair along with the contract.

"Goodbye Bilbo Baggins." Amee whispered before leaving the house. It was a rather nice house, and it was something that Amee would have enjoyed living in. So much had happened, and she hadn't had the time to miss Rivendell.

When she arrived at the stables, surprisingly enough, Carmella was ready.

"What is this Carmella? Did you actually listen to me?" Amee asked touching her forehead.

"Not at all, Miss." The little hobbit said. "Your pony was a menace, but the young dwarf over there managed to calm her enough, so he could put her gear on." The hobbit pointed behind her, and Amee saw Kili mounting his own pony. Amee did not know what to say or do about that but felt grateful. Amee looked back at Bag-end one more time. She wished that Bilbo would join them... The journey would not be the same without him. Fili came up on Amee's left side.

"So, do you think Bilbo will join us?" Fili asked.

"I don't know... I want to believe he will..." Amee answered and looked away into the forest. Bilbo was her friend and Amee hoped that he would take the opportunity.

* * *

When Bilbo woke up, he expected noises from the dwarves, but he heard nothing. Bilbo peered out of his bedroom door before walking carefully through his house. It seemed empty.

"Hello?" Nothing. No dwarves, no wizard. No Amee. Bilbo should feel relieved, he got what he wanted and now they all were gone. He could live his life the way he wanted. Then he noticed the contract and the letter, he frowned and opened the letter.

 _Dearest Bilbo_

 _I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but I did not want to wake you._

 _I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and if I can find a way to repay you, I will._

 _But there is no guarantee I will ever return from this journey and in some way that is fine, because if I would die trying to figure out who I was meant to be in life; then that is the most important thing in life isn't it?_

 _Remember to live your life the way you want and do not be afraid of the unknown, if you do, you can risk the chance of missing out on the greatest adventure of your life._

 _I wish you the best of luck, Master Baggins, a hobbit I am proud to call a new friend._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Amee._

What was he doing? He could not do this. Could he?

* * *

Out in the woods, Amee was in her own head again. She still had the feeling that Bilbo would join them and be a part of the company.

"Do you think he will come?" Amee asked Gandalf as they rode deeper into the woods.

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf said with a hint of a smile. Suddenly Carmella just stopped, refusing to go forward. Amee sighed, because she knew Carmella wanted to make a statement.

"I thought you were the only to manage your precious pony, but now it doesn't seem you can handle her either." Kili laughed as he stopped beside her.

"She is trying to tell me something. I actually listen when animals are trying to talk." Amee told him and he was trying not to laugh.

"What is going on back there?" Thorin asked annoyed.

"Do not disturb the girl, uncle. She is speaking to the pony." Kili laughed, making fun of her.

"Oh, keep quiet you!" Amee pushed him and it caught him off guard. With a thud, Kili hit the ground, making everyone laugh out loud.

"Serves you right, brother." Fili laughed as Kili got back up.

"If you two are finished with being childish, we have to keep going." Thorin told them in the next second they hear someone shouting.

"Wait! Wait!" Amee turned around and saw Bilbo running towards them. That was what Carmella was trying to tell her all along, and Amee patted her neck.

"Still think it's wrong to listen to your animal now?" Amee asked Kili who did not reply at all. She had hurt his pride. Bilbo caught up with them carrying the contract.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said, and gave it to Balin. He looked at it and concluded it to be real.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said and Amee was so glad Bilbo came along.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said with a hint of a smile.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Bilbo said a little skeptical. "I have done my share of walking holidays, you know." Amee shook her head and started to laugh at his rambling. Fili and Kili grabbed him and put him on one of the free ponies. Bilbo was very uncomfortable. Amee rode up beside him.

"Just try to relax a little, bring your arms back down. I know it seems as if you get better balance by doing so, but trust me, you don't." Amee told him and he tried to listen. Suddenly small patches of coins where tossed around between the dwarves. Amee only shook her head at them.

"What 's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf told him.

"And what did you think?" Just then, a patch landed in Gandalf's hand.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said before riding forward.

"And you, Amee? You didn't think I would come?" Bilbo asked thinking about the letter.

"I always knew you would come. No coins needed." Amee said with a smile. "I'm just glad I can experience this with a good friend." Suddenly Bilbo started sneezing.

"It's horsehair. Having a reaction." He said, reaching into his pocket and then he started to panic again.

"Wait, wait. Stop, stop. We have to go back!" Bilbo yelled.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked looking strangely at the little hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo rambled. Bofur snickered a little before ripping his shirt.

"Here. Use this." He said throwing the rag at him. The other dwarves were laughing at him.

"Move on!" Thorin demanded, turning his pony around.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you, the world is ahead." Gandalf said as they continue to ride further and further away from The Shire.

Amee used the time to talk with Bilbo a lot to get to know him even more. Kili rode right behind them in a little grumpy mood.

"Are you jealous little brother?" Fili asked, teasing him.

"What makes you say that?" Kili snapped at him.

"Well, your eyes have been glued to her back since we left the Shire, and she has not acknowledged you since she knocked you off the pony and if you're not staring at her, you're glaring at the hobbit." Fili told him.

"I do no such thing." Kili said with a faint blush. "And Amee is allowed to talk to whom she want but..."

"You wish she was talking to you." Fili continued. Kili didn't answer him and just rode on.

* * *

The company rode until it got dark outside and then they decided to camp for the night. The others fell asleep quickly but Amee could not sleep at all. She walked up to the nearest tree and climbed onto the lowest branch. When she went out hunting with Legolas, they always slept in trees. Kili sat by the fire watching her.

"Why don't you go talk to her instead of just staring at her?" Fili said lowly. Kili sighed and finally stood up. Amee had her eyes closed as she felt the branch dip a little. Her eyes shot open and looked straight at Kili.

"Hey. How is your ego after falling off the horse?" Amee asked with a snicker.

"Very amusing yes. Get it out of your system." Kili told her rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would fall off when I pushed you." Amee told him and laughed a little.

"Nah, it's all right. Being pushed by such a beautiful girl, isn't the worst thing that could happen to me." Kili said with a huge grin. Amee started blushing and was about to answer when they heard screeching in the distance. Amee knew that sound, she had come upon these creatures a few times during hunting.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked as Amee and Kili jumped down from the tree.

"Orcs." Kili answered him.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there." Fili told him and Amee knew he was trying to intimidate Bilbo.

"The lone-lands a crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just a lot of blood." Kili filled in and Bilbo turned white. Kili and Fili chuckled quietly as Amee place a hand on Bilbo's shoulder for support.

"Do you think that's funny?" Thorin asked his two nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said shamefully.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said before leaving them. Balin let out a sigh and walked over to them.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin told them and started a story.

"After the dragon took the Lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy has gotten there first. They had plowed through Gemstone and they were on a mission. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner, or killed. We did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin said, looking over at Thorin.

"A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against his terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back and our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then there is one, who I could follow. There is one I could call king." Thorin turned around to face them all and both Amee and Bilbo were caught up in the story.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked before Amee had the chance to do it.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin told him. Gandalf could not help but look at Amee, if she only knew... but Amee herself got a strange feeling coming over her again. The tale of the pale orc, something alarmed her. Amee shrugged it off her shoulders and tried to get some sleep. She laid down on her bedroll by the fire and this time, she was sleeping heavily within minutes.

* * *

 _It was the same dream again. Amee once again watched the woman running down the road with something in her hands and she was just waiting for the foulest creature she had ever seen, the white warg. When Amee looked up and saw the thing sitting on the wolf, she saw that the thing had changed a little. The thing was still pale and ugly but this time, he had both hands.. What was that hanging by his leg? Amee dared herself closer to it and the closer she got, she could finally see what it was, a head. The woman's head looked just like her and it did not take long before Amee knew that this could be her mother. Before she had the chance to scream, other loud screams filled the air. The ugly pale thing sneered and it seemed like he wanted to punch something. He took the head and threw it against a big rock repeatedly... Amee covered her ears, trying to block out the sound but it would not go away. Suddenly, the creature stopped, turned around and looked directly at her. Amee was stunned with fear, no matter what she did; she could not run away from it. The creepy thing grabbed her by the neck and drew her in closer to his face._

 _"I will find you soon... Jaymee of Gemstone." The thing spat into her ear before stabbing her with a sword. Amee screamed out in pain, just wanting this dream to be over._

* * *

The sleeping dwarves woke up when they heard Amee screaming. They jumped up weapons at the ready and looked around. Amee laying on her bedroll, sweat dripping down her forehead and she begged for her life in her sleep.

"We have to wake her up!" Thorin demanded afraid she would attract the orcs.

"How do you expect we do that?" Fili asked. Kili dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Amee, please wake up." Kili said softly and touched her face. Somehow, she was responsive to his touch and voice, and suddenly she shot up, shaking and crying.

"It's ok Amee, everything is ok." Kili said just as softly.

"It was so horrible." Amee choked out between sobs, and buried her face into Kili's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held onto her until she calmed down a little more. Gandalf watched how she reacted to that dream, he could sense what she was dreaming about. Amee lifted her head a little, looking straight at the wizard.

"Gandalf?" Amee almost whispered.

"Yes, Amee dear." Gandalf replied.

"It's not true, is it? It can't be true." Amee told him.

"I am afraid I am not the one to tell you. There's only one who can tell you and I think you know who." Gandalf told her, and she knew whom he was referring to. Kili had listened to the conversation and did not understand any of it. Amee placed her head back onto his chest and he found himself not wanting to let go of her again.

* * *

The next morning, Amee did not want to talk about what had happened with the nightmare. But she seemed a little more closed up than she did before, or at least, that's how Kili saw it. She barely even talked to Gandalf or Bilbo, because Amee's mind were wrapped up in the thought of the dream. This went on for almost two days. She did not sleep; afraid she would have the dream again. She was always on guard, carrying her bow everywhere.

It was raining heavily but Amee didn't mind it, even though the other dwarves did not like it so much. They were drenched to the bone.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Nori asked sick of all the rain.

"It is raining Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf told him.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked not knowing.

"What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saurman the White, then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I have quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, making Amee hit him in the back of the head. Not very good with cold, wet fingers.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and that's a good thing. He was also, Amee's favorite place to visit as a little dwarf. She would drag her friends to see him every chance she got." Gandalf said looking a little at Amee, hoping it would bring a smile on her face but it didn't.

Alas, the rain had stopped as they rode into the final hours of the day. Thorin stopped at the top of a hill, close to some ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin demanded. Amee jumped of Carmella who seemed to adjust more to her owner's mood. Whenever Amee was sad, she would be meaner and bitchier. She started to whine when Amee removed the saddle.

"Oh relax, you hormonal ticking bomb!" Amee exclaimed at her.

"Well, you know... she is just reflecting the feelings she gets from your sulking!" Gandalf finally told her. Amee turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You are just sulking because I told you that could not tell you about what it meant. That's up to your father to tell and you know it." Gandalf told her again.

"Well, he's not, here is he?" Amee scowled back with narrow eyes.

"Oh, I give up!" Gandalf walked away from her.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf told him.

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He mumbled before walking off.

* * *

Amee knew that she was being unreasonable towards Gandalf and she actually wondered about leaving the company to go speak to her father. The man that had lied to her for so many years.

"I'm sorry Carmella." She told her horse and hugged her.

After finishing with Carmella, Amee decided to do some archer practice. It was a way for her to blow off some steam. Fili and Kili had never seen her with her bow until now and she was magnificent. Kili felt as a child playing rather than being a bowman himself.

"How did you become so good?" Kili asked with interest.

"Practice, and a lot of it." Amee said and fired another shot. "And it helps to have a great teacher. My best friend and I used to run off from home and go hunting for days. It was freeing but not so freeing."

"And why is that?" Asked Fili.

"Because I knew my father kept an eye on me everywhere I went. I'm surprised that he doesn't do it now." Amee said with a sigh. She could tell Kili looked at her bow.

"Do you want to try it?" Amee asked him. Kili made huge eyes and nodded quickly.

"Wait, I thought you said no one could touch your bow." Fili argued.

"Yes, Fili but that is without my permission. The tree of them played around a little before Kili suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Amee asked.

"I think that some of the ponies are missing." Kili whispered and they only stood there watching the forest for them magically to appear.

Bilbo joined them shortly thereafter with food for them.

"What's the matter?" Asked Bilbo, looking at the three of them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said not taking his eyes of the forest.

"Only we have encountered a slight problem. We had 17." Fili said.

"Now there's 15." Amee said, so glad Carmella was still here. They finally moved to see who was missing.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said walking around.

"Well that's not good and that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked, freaking out a little.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought maybe you would like to look into it." Fili told him hopefully. He did not want to meet his uncle's wrath.

"Look, something big uprooted these trees. It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo explained. Amee suddenly heard a noise and saw something in the woods.

"Hey! There's a light! Over here." She whispered. Amee walked slowly towards the light and she knew what it was. They could hear laughter and it was not good.

"What is that?" Asked Bilbo again.

"Trolls." Kili stated and he, Fili and Amee ran closer to the light. Bilbo followed them quickly. Amee picked up her pace but suddenly Kili held her back and against a tree. Another troll came out of the bushes, carrying two more ponies. It was heartbreaking for Amee to watch, and then she recognized the neighing.

"No!" She whispered horrified.

"Carmella!" Amee made a run for it but Kili held her back firmly.

"Kili, let me go! I need to save her!"

"If you just barge in there, they will kill you for sure and I am not going to let that happen." Kili told her firmly. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I cannot lose her." She whispered.

"I think they are going to eat them. We should do something." Bilbo said and they all looked at him.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Kili said to him. What a coward! Amee thought.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said and sent Bilbo forward. Bilbo slowly walked towards the lights. Amee could not let Bilbo go alone and walked after him before Kili could stop her.

"Amee, don't be stupid." Kili whispered after her.

"Well, even if you're too chicken to face the troll, does not mean I am!" She whispered back and took off after the brave little hobbit. She ran so fast, she didn't even see Bilbo stopping and ran straight into him.

"Sorry." She whispered. Bilbo place a finger over his mouth and they just stood there and listened.

* * *

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of the trolls said.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." Another troll said.

"Oh, I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them." The third one said. As the troll put Carmella down, bit the troll roughly in the finger. She did not like trolls handling her like this.

"That's my girl." Amee whispered and looked up in the trees. "Hey, do you think you can get to the horses without being seen?"

"I think so. Why?" Replied Bilbo.

"I have to get up in the trees, to get better view. I will be right here if you need me. Just call my name." Amee told him and climbed up in the tree like a squirrel.

"Right. Ponies..." Bilbo muttered to himself and crouched forward.

"Well, horses are better than a leathery old farmer. All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." The troll on the right said. Amee sat in a tree right above the trolls, bow at the ready as the troll in the middle sneezed and a giant bugger fell into the big pot.

"Well, lovely, that is. A floater." Amee thought she would be sick. It was so disgusting.

"Oh! Might improve the flavor."

"Ah! There's more where that came from."

"Ugh, the trolls have a strange sense of humor." Amee muttered under her breath.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the trolls said and grabbed onto the sneezing one's nose. "Sit down!"

Amee watched as Bilbo tried his best to get the horses free but he couldn't. Then he saw the blade one of the troll had on its back and tried to take it, but he was grabbed along with a cloth and one of the trolls and poor Bilbo was covered in troll snot. Amee almost threw up.

The troll was surprised and oh god so stupid! Of course, it started screaming.

* * *

 **So, originally, this chapter was about 8,000 words long, so I've decided to cut them in half, and give you smaller chapter, just so everything isn't stacked on top of each other. The next part will be published shortly.**

 **Until then xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***


	5. Unexpected Revelations Part 2

**Part two is here!**

 _ **I do not own "The Hobbit" Only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _The troll was surprised, and oh, so stupid. It started screaming._

"Blimey! Bert, Bert! Look what came out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wriggles around." The troll said and dropped Bilbo on the ground with a thud. He tried to get away, but the trolls caged him in.

"What are you then? An oversize squirrel?" They asked.

"I'm a burglar... uh Hobbit!" Bilbo corrected.

"A burglar hobbit?" The troll asked. Oh, so stupid.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try."

"Amee, I would prefer some help here now!" Bilbo yelled and on cue, Amee jumped out of the tree in front of Bilbo.

"Sorry, stupid, but I have first rights to that burglar hobbit." Amee told them.

"Look at that Bert. Can I have her for dessert?" One of the trolls said almost jumping up and down.

"It won't be more than a mouthful but sure, why not?" Amee had not thought this all the way through. There were no chance for her to take on all those trolls alone.

"Uh Bilbo... Now would be a good time to run." Amee said running between the trolls with a tight grip on his hand. Carmella knew that Amee was in danger and made a lot of noise.

Amee nearly touched the fence before the troll grabbed her by the foot.

"Put me down right now, stupid!" Amee yelled as the troll held her over the pot. She looked over at Bilbo and somehow hanging upside down, she managed to shoot an arrow straight into the arm of the troll holding Bilbo. The troll yelled in pain and dropped him.

"The dessert shot me in me arm!" Yelled the troll. The one holding her started shaking her so badly she started to feel faint.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" One of the trolls asked.

"If you could stop shaking me, I could give you an answer, but no there's not." Amee said barely keeping her eyes open from the shaking.

"She's lying."

"No I'm not!" Amee argued back.

"Hold her toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" Out of nowhere, Kili shot out of the woods slashing the legs of the trolls, making them scream.

"Drop her!" He yelled both angry and scared at the same time.

"You what?"

"I said drop her." Kili repeated. The troll snarled at him, and threw Amee through the air, taking him with her to the ground. Her muscles ached in protest from the contact. As they both hit the ground, all the other dwarves and Bilbo came flying out of the forest to help them.

For a second, Amee was out of it. Kili looked at her with a worried expression.

"Hey! Open your eyes for me." Kili begged. Slowly she opened her eyes and shook her head a little.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. As soon as I kick some troll butt, I will be." Amee growled and got up from Kili and charged the trolls without hesitation. Kili could not understand where she got the strength.

She fired some arrows at the trolls as she made her way towards the ponies. Amee cut the ropes and opened the gate.

"Rima ten'ta* Carmella!" Amee said in Elvish without thinking about it. Carmella took off through the woods with the other ponies after her. One of the trolls saw this and went after her but she climbed the three faster than he could blink. Suddenly everyone stopped and Amee could see why. The trolls had captured Bilbo again.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off. And get that dessert down from the tree!" The trolls demanded. Amee peered through the bushes and she knew she didn't have a choice. In defeat, Amee jumped out of the tree and walked over to the other dwarves. Kili wanted her to be safe and this was not the place for that. Before she could reach them, one of the trolls slammed his arm into her side, making her fly off into a rock nearby, knocked out cold.

"That was for making the horses escape." The troll said, and the other dwarves cursed them. Kili wanted to run over to her but Thorin stopped him.

* * *

When Amee finally woke up again, she could hear the desperate screams of the other dwarves. Some of them were hanging over the fire on a moving spear. And some other laid on the ground in burlap sacks, as did she. Amee's head was pounding and ears ringing.

"Ow, my head!" She groaned making the other dwarves turn towards her.

"Amee! Are you all right?" Kili asked frantically.

"Please don't talk so loudly." Amee groaned.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" One of the trolls said impatiently.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The other one argued.

"That does sound quite nice."

"Never mind the seasoning." William the troll said. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned into stone."

That made Bilbo realize something; stalling... As much as possible.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said.

"You can't reason with them they're half-wits!" Dori yelled from over the fire. Bilbo ignored him and got up.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo told the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" The troll asked.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said jumping closer to them.

"Traitor!" Bombur yelled out.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up!" Bert told him. "Let the flurgaburbur hobbit talk."

"The secret of cooking dwarf is..." Bilbo started.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret." Bert demanded.

"Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to skin them first." Bilbo said, dragging it out a little.

"What? Skin us?" Nori yelled not understanding what was going on but Amee did. Thorin was closest to her and she tried to get his attention.

"Tom, get the filleting knife." Bert told him.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all." Bilbo looked up over their heads and saw Gandalf.

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a little bit of raw dwarf!" Tom said and lifted Bombur up. "Nice and crunchy."

"No, not that one. He's infected." Bilbo yelled.

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes." Tom dropped Bombur right away. "In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he just say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili yelled at Bilbo.

"Thorin..." Amee said weakly. "Bilbo is trying to stall, but they are ruining it." Amee whispered. Thorin nodded and kicked Kili to make him stop and then they understood.

"I've got huge parasites. I have parasites as big as my arm." Oin exclaimed.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Killi screamed as well and then all the dwarves joined in.

"What would you have us do then?" Asked William. "Let them all go?"

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked appalled.

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared up on a rock with his staff.

"Who's that?" Asked William.

"No idea." Bert replied.

"Can we eat him too?" Asked Tom.

Gandalf wrecked the big rock in half, so the sunshine came through and he troll all turned to stone before their eyes. Gandalf came down and helped the dwarves out of the bags. Kili ran over to Amee to help her.

"Amee, are you all right?" Kili asked frantically.

"Yes, or I don't know... My head hurts." Amee said as Kili helped her to stand up but she was too dizzy to stand on her own.

"Someone should look at that cut." Kili mumbled. "Oin! We need some help over here!"

"No that's ok. I'm fine." Amee tried to argue.

"Amee, you cannot stand on your own, now is not the time to be stubborn." Kili said as Oin joined them. Kili never let go of Amee's hand as Oin tended to her head. Thorin did not like the bond that was forming between the two of them at all. He still didn't trust the young dwarf girl.

Gandalf stood with Thorin. Looking at the mountain trolls.

"They must have come down from Ettenmoors." Gandalf concluded.

"Since when did mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Ooh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could have not moved in daylight." Gandalf said looking around.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said looking around. It did not take long before they found the cave and they all joined, even Amee spite having both Kili and Oin telling her not to go.

* * *

They all walked into the cave and the stench was horrible.

"What's that stench?" Dori asked holding his nose.

"It's a troll'hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf told all of them. They found a lot of things down there. Gold, and lots of it. Thorin stopped when he found something interesting.

"These swords were not made by any troll." He said and gave one to Gandalf.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men. These were forged in Gondolin by the high elves of the first age. You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf told them.

They all grabbed something they wanted and Thorin told them to get out of the cave. Everyone moved besides Amee. Kili notice that she wasn't with him and turned around. She was standing beside one of the piles with something in her hands.

"Amee?" Kili said carefully. Gandalf turned around as well. He told Kili to go and walked back down to her.

"Amee? What are you doing?" Gandalf asked her.

"Look at this Gandalf." Amee said handing him something that looked a painting or drawing of some sort. "Look at the woman. She looks just like me." Gandalf looked at it and she was right. The woman in the drawing was very similar to her.

"I think it may be my mother, my birthmother." Amee said with tears in her eyes. "And that man beside her, I think it might be my father."

"You might be right Neuriel." Gandalf said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you keep it?" Amee nodded and folded it up and put it inside her coat. The other dwarves waited for them on the outside of the cave. Kili relaxed when she came back. He did not like it when he couldn't see Amee. Bilbo walked up to her.

"Are you all right, my friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think so." She answered warily.

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf said, handing a sword to Bilbo.

"I can't take this." Bilbo said politely.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a blade in my life." Bilbo argued.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."

* * *

Amee was sitting by herself looking at the drawing again. She could not stop staring at the dwarf woman in the picture. She was so beautiful and now Amee knew where she got her special looks. This one didn't have facial hair, but she did have a feminine figure like herself.

"What are you looking at?" Kili asked sitting down beside her.

"A clue about my original life. I found this drawing inside the cave and I think that it might be my parents." Amee whispered.

"What?" Kili looked surprised but moved closer to her to get a better look at it.

"Wow, she looks exactly like you." Kili said astound. "But there is a slight difference."

"What do you mean?" Amee asked.

"This girl in front of me now is far more beautiful than the one in the drawing." Kili whispered as he looked into her eyes. Amee didn't realize she was leaning towards Kili before she felt his breath on her lips and just as they were about to touch, Thorin broke them apart.

* * *

"Something's coming!" He yelled and that made them come back to reality.

"Stay together!" Gandalf said. "Hurry now, arm yourself!" Amee jumped up and grabbed her bow. Kili trailed not so far behind her. Suddenly something came out of the woods in high speed.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Someone yelled and Amee knew whom it was, someone she knew very well.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said with a smile. Radagast looked at him before spotting Amee.

"Well now I have never... I think this is the first time I've ever seen you without your blonde friend or in the company of your father. Finally ran away from home I see." Radagast said looking at Amee.

"More like begged him to let me go..." Amee grinned. "It's good to see you, uncle Radagast!" Amee gave the weird wizard a huge hug.

"What kind of family did she grow up with?" Fili asked Kili.

"I have no idea." Kili said in response.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked Radagast.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

It seems as if Radagast had forgotten what to say. Not anything new for Amee.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said and it made Amee sigh. He was such a weird little man. She smacked him on the back of the head and out of his mouth fell a stick insect. Everyone looked at each other not understanding anything.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore." Radagast said looking at Amee. "At least not anything good. The air is foul with decay but worse are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean webs?"

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones, some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur." Radagast said and it made Amee's skin crawl. She had heard stories about that place. Kili noticed her reaction and held her closer to him.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf said.

"No Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there. Such as, I have ever felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf; from out of the darkness... a necromancer has come."

"A necromancer... Are you sure?" Gandalf asked. Radagast pulled out something from his coat it was a sword.

"This is not from the world of living." Radagast said. Suddenly they heard a howl somewhere in the woods. Bilbo looked up.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked.

Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur answered. They all turned around when they heard something growling behind them. A big wolf-looking thing pranced towards them. Amee had never seen this before except from her dream. The dwarves killed the first one and Amee killed the other one with her bow who was headed for Thorin.

"Warg scouts." Thorin confirmed. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo had to ask to see if he heard right.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked him.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't, we have no ponies." Ori said in panic. "They have bolted. Amee knew Carmella had taken them back to Rivendell.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast told them.

"These a Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said, trying to get him to understand how dangerous it was.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try." Radagast said smugly.

"I would listen to him." Amee said. "I've ridden with him before. They can outrun almost anything."

Radagast and his rabbits started to run to divert the wargs. Gandalf took the company on a different route away from the danger. Amee knew where Gandalf were taking them.

"Come on!" Gandalf called and they all ran with him. Amee knew these lands pretty well and ran with ease over every rock and hill. She came to a holt when Radagast passed their path.

"Stay together." Gandalf ordered.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded but Gandalf just ignored him. They ran until Radagast once again crossed their paths. Amee knew a Warg was coming before they could hear it. Leogolas had taught her a technique long ago. Before the others could even register what was happening, Amee stepped forwards and fired two arrows with high quality and high speed. The warg went down at once and Dwalin ended the orc quickly.

"See, I told you she was good." Gandalf told Thorin before they heard wargs getting closer.

"Yes, but it came with a price." Amee told them. "Move! Now!" Amee ran ahead and heard the others behind her. It didn't take long before they were surrounded but they were not going to die, not when they were so close. Amee could see Gandalf looking for something.

"Gandalf! Second rock from your left!" She screamed as she shot arrow after arrow.

"Where is Gandalf?" Dori asked looking around for the missing wizard.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin spat.

"No, he hasn't!" Amee yelled still shooting her arrows.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf appeared for behind a rock. The others ran except Kili and Amee. They were holding the orcs away.

"Kili, Amee... run!" Thorin ordered. Kili grabbed onto Amee, and dragged her along. They ran over to the rock and slid down a hole in the ground. Amee knew where they would end up when they followed this tunnel. Suddenly they heard a horn blowing. Amee knew it very well. The Rivendell guard. An orc came tumbling down the rock towards them with an arrow in its chest.

Thorin yanked the arrow out inspecting it. "Elves." He spat.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur told him.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said before following the others leaving Kili and Amee behind alone.

"Are you all right?" Kili asked worriedly. Amee didn't answer him but grabbed his face and kissed him. Kili responded eagerly and buried his hand in her hair. Amee felt as if her body was on fire. Every ounce of emotion explained in one single kiss. Something told Amee that this was it. This is where she belongs, and it was too bad it would end soon. Kili slowly parted from her almost out of breath.

"Why did you do that?" Kili asked pressing his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to do it before it was too late." Amee answered.

"What do you mean too late?" Kili didn't understand what she was saying.

"Because in a few hours, I am afraid that you are going to hate me." Amee answered and walked away, trying to catch up with the others.

* * *

After about a 4 hour long walk the path ended and something came into view. Amee wanted to cry. She was glad to be home, but she knew what wrath that was to come.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf told them.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said almost out of breath.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Thorin turned around to face Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin spat at him. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemy here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course, they will. But there are questions that we need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf told him as they walked towards Rivendell.

"I still don't understand why you would think I will hate you." Kili said to Amee as they walked.

"Oh, you will soon enough." Amee told him, not able to look at him. Someone came down the steps to greet them welcome. Amee knew very well whom it was.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted with a smile.

"And Neuriel." He said with a smile. All the dwarves looked around not understanding who he was talking too.

"Lindir." Amee spoke quietly and everyone looked at her.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond, and I think Amee does as well." Gandalf told him.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir explained.

"Not here? Where is he?"

"When Carmella came back alone without Neuriel, Lord Elrond was worried and went out to look for her." Lindir looked back at Amee whose face was getting redder by the second.

"What is going on?" Kili asked her. Amee turned to look at him.

"Kili, there's something you all need to know." Amee started as they heard the sound of a horn.

Her father and his army came riding in and it alarmed the dwarves. Kili pushed Amee behind him to protect her, not knowing the truth. Elrond circled around the group and finally spotted his daughter and stopped.

"Gandalf." He said politely.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied as he got of his horse to give his friend a hug.

"Thank you for keeping her safe. I was afraid that when Carmella came home without her..."

"Neuriel told her to go..." Gandalf told him and Elrond looked at the dwarves.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said. "And who is this Neuriel you are all talking about?"

"It's me." Amee suddenly said. "I am Neuriel. Elrond is the one that found me in the woods. He is my father." Everyone was silent after that, with the shock that followed her revelation.

"What?" Thorin said harshly. "You have been working against us all this time, haven't you?"

"N-no I have not!" Amee defended herself.

"Liar!" Thorin drew his sword and pointed it at her. Elrond acted at once, standing in front of her.

"I am willing to help you and show you hospitality, but you will not point a sword towards my daughter." Elrond told him firmly. He then said something in Elvish and it set everyone off.

"What is he saying? Is he threatening us?" Gloin exploded.

"No, Gloin he didn't. He was offering you food." Amee told him.

"Well in that case, lead the way." Gloin said and the dwarves followed the elves, leaving only Elrond, Amee and Kili.

"And I think you and I need to have a talk, Neuriel." Elrond told his daughter.

"Trust me, we do but let me have a moment..." Amee said looking at Kili.

"Of course, my child." Elrond said and kissed her forehead. "Good to have you home. Your sister has missed you very much." Elrond left the two and she turned around to face Kili. She could see it on his face. Betrayal.

"Kili... I don't know where to start." She said quietly.

"I don't believe this... How could you not tell us about this?" He asked harshly. "Or not tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react... I didn't want you to think worse of me."

"Is that really it?" Kili looked at her angrily.

"Yes..." She said quietly.

"Well, you were right about before. In a few hours, I would hate you. I never actually thought that you were right." Kili told her before leaving her behind.

"No, Kili wait!" Amee tried to reach out for him, but he roughly moved her hand away, and Amee didn't blame him.

"I don't want to hear it, Amee... Neuriel or whatever your name is, I don't want to hear it." With that, Kili left her. Amee felt heartbroken. Kili hated her and she did not blame him at all. She fell to her knees sobbing. Her heart was bleeding now more than before, and she just wanted to die. She suddenly felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw the one person she needed the most right now... Her sister...

"Arwen..." She whispered before launching herself into her sister's arms.

"My sweet, sweet Neuriel. I have missed you little sister." Arwen said as she let the young girl cry out her sorrows in her arms.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 ***Rima ten'ta!: Run for it! (at least that what it said when I translated it)**

 **I know, I know... I'm awful for ending the chapter like this. I could have kept on writing but I needed to find a good ending.**

 **So, is the length of the chapters ok? or should I keep them longer?**

 **I have a good reason to why I ended it like I did and it will make sense during the next chapter, I promise you. I have everything figured out, and let me tell you that it was my plan all along to make the Rivendell introduction like this since I started writing this story.**

 **In the next chapter, we get to hear more about the prophecy and get some more answers but is left with even more questions.**

 **Until next time!**

 ***cathrineoriginal***


	6. Unexpected Grief

**Back once again! I had big plans about this chapter even before I actually wrote it and I loved it! I hope you'll too!**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

 ** _I do not own "The Hobbit" only my Oc._**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

She was in a trance, or that was what it felt like she was. Amee knew that the company would be angry but the hurt in Kili's eyes was the worst.

When she had finally stopped crying, Arwen took her back to her bedchambers, so Amee could take a bath and change into something clean. But somehow, she still felt dirty.

"There is a feast for your company tonight; you do not wish to join?" Arwen asked her as she pulled a comb through her long hair. It always made Amee feel better when her sister did this but not now. Now, her heart was aching, and she hated herself for lying to them.

"I don't ever think they will ever forgive me, nor do they want me there." Amee told her, trying not to cry again.

"They will understand why you did what you did. You only did what your father told you to do." Arwen said softly. "And from what I can tell, you have been a great friend and companion this far."

"I think the betrayal they feel runs too deep. Besides you did not see Kili's face when he found out."

"Ah, your little companion you feel so strongly about." Arwen said with a smile.

"And now I have to have a talk with my father. He is keeping something from me." Amee said with a sigh. She took out the drawing of her what she thought was her parents.

"Where did you get this?" Arwen asked making big eyes.

"I found it in a troll cave not far from here. Wait, you've seen this before?" Amee asked frantically.

"Well, yes... The day father found you, it was in the bag you had with you, he told me he would keep it safe until it was time for you to see it." Arwen replied.

"Then why did I find it there? It makes no sense." Amee... stopped herself. "Or maybe it was. I cannot believe he would hide this from me." Before Arwen could stop her, she got up and practically ran out of the bedchamber.

"Neuriel! What are you doing?" Arwen yelled after her.

"Having a talk with dear old father!" Amee yelled back.

"But he has company!"

"I do not care, Arwen!"

* * *

At the feast, the dwarves were rather grumpy about the food. Only green food, nothing else.

"Try it!" Dori said to Ori. "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." Ori replied.

"Where is the meat?" Dwalin looked around.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked hopefully.

Kili just sat there picking at his food. He was not in a good mood at the moment and Fili knew why.

"Maybe you should try to eat something, not just shoving it around." Fili told him warily.

"I'm not hungry..." Kili grumbled.

"I think that it is a different reason." Fili tried carefully.

"No! There's not!" Kili spat back, Fili decided to leave it alone, as Elrond, and Gandalf joined them. Kili's head shot up to see if Amee was there with them, but of course, she would not join them.

"Kind of you to invite us." Gandalf told Elrond. "Not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are." Elrond smirked back at him.

"I'm guessing Neuriel is not joining us?" Gandalf said lowly, so the others wouldn't hear it.

"No, I do believe she is with her sister." Elrond replied as they sat down. Gandalf and Thorin gave Elrond the swords they found in the cave for him to have a look at for them. He grabbed Thorin's first.

"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond told them before giving it back to Thorin. "May it serve you well. And this is Glamdring, the Foe hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of The First age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-Hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf told him at the same time Amee came rushing forward. "Or, an angry Lady out to kill..."

Kili gasped at the sight of her in her white silk gown and her newly washed hair, made it look like even more like silk than it did before. No! He was angry with her.

"You... Have a lot of explaining to do!" Amee said and slammed the drawing in front of her father. "And you are going to do it right now!" She told him before storming out again, and Kili could see the tears had already started to form in her eyes. That was partly his fault... Or it felt like it.

"If you may excuse me. I have to talk to my daughter." Elrond said before standing up and grabbing the drawing with him.

"I cannot believe she fooled us like that." Thorin spat as Elrond was no longer present. "I knew from the start we could not trust her."

"Has she ever given you a reason not to trust her? She has been nothing but loyal since we left the Shire." Gandalf said to her defense.

"Then why could she not tell the truth then?" Asked Ori.

"It is because she was against us all this time." Thorin told them all. All of them suddenly jerked their head up as they heard Amee yelled at her father.

"Oh, Thorin Oakenshield. You have never been more wrong in your life." Gandalf exclaimed.

* * *

Amee was pacing back and forth, waiting for her father. She was beyond angry, and she was determent to tell him so.

"Neuriel..." Amee turned around to face her father.

"You better start talking now." She growled at him.

"I will talk to you, but I need for you to sit down." Elrond told her calmly.

"No, what I need from you right now is why on earth you never told me about this drawing!" Amee yelled, knowing that everyone could hear it.

"I will tell you Neuriel but I need for you to sit down!" Elrond told her more firmly. Amee crossed her arms over her chest and sat down beside her father, waiting for him to start talking.

"I remember the day I found you. I was out riding with my army after learning about the attack on a small community of Dwarves just a little west of here. We were out patrolling, and that was when we heard a woman scream and followed it. The sight that followed was not pretty; the poor dwarf woman was almost torn apart by a Warg and there was nothing I could do for her. We killed off the orcs around and by some kind of miracle, she was still holding on, and she told me that, she was hiding a baby in the nearby cave. That baby was you, you did not even wake up from the battle, and you still slept peacefully in that quilt she had wrapped you in, the dwarf woman told me your name and told me to keep you safe no matter what. So that is what I did."

"Yes father, this part of the story I already know. This is the same you told me the last time." Amee argued and rose up to leave.

"What I did not tell you back then, was the fact that you are the Princess of Gemstone." Elrond told her and Amee stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? That is just a myth. Balin told me the story... There is no way that I was that baby." Amee rambled.

"I did not think so either at first. but the dwarf was very persistent about it and then I found this." Elrond held out a necklace. It was shaped as a heart, in the middle of the heart was an emerald green stone in the form of a mountain top. Over the mountaintop was a blue little diamond.

"This was around your neck when I brought you back, and this is the represent the heart, 'The Heart of Neuro' of the Gemstone Kingdom. Only one of royalty is to wear it and I found the drawing of your parents, it could not be wrong."

"No, you are wrong. That is not true!" Amee protested.

"I am sorry, Neuriel but it's true. Your parents were King Davyn of Gemstone and Queen Nore of Gemstone." Elrond told his daughter.

"And you are in fact Princess Jaymee of Gemstone, and the savoir of the Dwarves."

"No, the prophecy is not true... It cannot be true." Amee argued, shaking her head.

"You can deny it all you want, Neuriel, but you are a true Queen in your heart. Why do you think you can hear the mountains calling you? It is in your blood and it is telling you that it is time."

"Time for what?"

"For the prophecy to come true. There is a reason you went on this quest." Amee's thoughts swirled around. How could this be true?

"What is the prophecy exactly?"

"There is no way of knowing. Only you will know when it is time. No one else can tell what it is." Elrond told her and that didn't help Amee at all.

"The woman you found, was that my mother?" Amee asked.

"No, I am afraid not. It was one of her maids. Your mother and father were in fact killed protecting you, so that the maid could run off with you and give you a chance." Elrond told her trying to take a step towards Amee but she needed distance for now.

"It was the Pale Orc, wasn't it?" Amee stated more than asked.

"Yes, that part is all true from the tale. We brought the maid with us back here and gave her a proper burial."

"Has she been buried here for all this time and you never said anything?" Amee almost screamed at him.

"I am truly sorry, Neuriel."

"I want to see it." Amee said firmly. "I need to see it." Elrond didn't say anything and only held out his hand. Amee grabbed it and followed him down towards the most quiet and peaceful place in all of Rivendell. Right by a very silent waterfall was a tiny chapel. Why hadn't Amee seen this before? The chapel was sealed shut but Amee could feel it. This was the place.

The inscription on the wall was simple yet truly beautiful.

 ** _"Here lies a true Hero of Middle-Earth."_** It said in Elvish.

"Why didn't you show it to me?" Amee asked, trying not to cry.

"I just wanted to keep you safe and I thought the only way to do that was to cut your old life out of your new one. That is why I hid the drawing. I was afraid that it would get in the wrongs hands. Not very good job I did." Elrond sat down on the bench next to the tomb. Amee sighed and sat down next to him.

"I guess you did the best you could, Atar, but what do I do now? Do I tell the others about this?" Amee asked.

"Neuriel, I need you to keep this for yourself for the time being. I know that's much to ask but when the time is right, you'll know." Elrond told his daughter and for once, she seemed to listen.

"You know they will hate me for it even more." Amee whispered.

"Somehow I doubt that." Elrond hugged her.

"Hey, do you think I can have a few moments alone? I need to collect my thoughts for a little while." Amee looked up at her father.

"Of course, Neuriel." Elrond kissed her forehead. Before he left, he took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Once it was there, it was if she could feel her people's strength behind it, and somehow it made her feel stronger, and even more certain that her father was telling her the truth.

Amee thought about what had happened over the years, how happy she had not knowing about her past, but this wasn't the life she was supposed to live. All her life had been an even bigger lie than she thought in the first place.

"Everything I have ever known is a lie." She told herself in a whispered before she broke down crying again.

* * *

Kili stood there watching her from a distance. He could hear her crying and all he wanted to do was to go over to her, hold her in his arms and never let go but then his stupid pride got in the way.

"Why don't you go over there? It's obvious that you want to." Fili said as he stood beside his little brother.

"I can't go over to her." Kili said simply.

"Why not? It is not her fault that she was raised by elves. She is still Amee." Fili argued.

"She lied to all of us! She lied to me! I can never forgive her for that." Kili said angrily.

"Kili..." Fili started to say.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Thorin was right about what he said; we should never have brought her along."

Fili looked over his brother's shoulder and that was when Kili finally turned around. Amee has heard it all and yet she didn't blame him. She just walked past them without a word.

"Amee..." Fili started.

"No, he's right... I should never have gone with Gandalf in the first place and it turns out that my father was right all along. Going away from Rivendell would only bring pain." She told the both of them. "But no worries... I will stay here. This is where I belong after all."

Amee didn't wait for any reply and walked away from the two brothers. She knew that it was her duty to follow them but how could she go on a quest where she wasn't wanted?

Amee was on her way back to her bedchambers when she heard her father talking to someone. It seemed as if it was Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin said... He didn't know

that Elrond already knew most of it.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!" Gandalf told him.

"It is the legacy of my people. It's mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin told them.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf told him and it made Amee snicker a little. Without taking his eyes off Elrond, Thorin took the map out. Balin tried to stop him but he ignored him. Elrond looked at it in amusement.

"Erebor... What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked them.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"Gandalf asked and Elrond answered in elvish.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season on which day it was written." Elrond told them.

"Can you read them?" Asked Thorin hopefully. Elrond signed them to follow him. They walk towards where Amee stood and she panicked. They couldn't know that she was there.

"There's no point of hiding in the shadows... Why don't you join us, Neuriel?" Her father said calmly. Knowing she was caught, Amee stepped forward.

"What is she doing here? She has no right to be here." Thorin snarled.

"Yes, she does." Elrond said and just continued walking. Bilbo gave her a sad smile and walked beside her to one of the cliffs by the waterfall.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem it was meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond told him.

"Maybe having Amee with us wasn't so bad after all." Gandalf said discreetly. The moonlight shone upon the map and suddenly invisible runes appeared.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrust knocks and the setting on the sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's day will soon be upon us." Thorin said.

"We still have time." Balin told him.

"Time for what?" Asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the doors be opened." Balin said firmly.

"So, this is your purpose to enter the mountain?" Elrond stated, even though he already knew.

"What of it?" Asked Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch in Middle-Earth." Elrond said turning to leave. "Come Neuriel." Amee looked back at them before turning, leaving with her father.

"She's not coming with us, is she Gandalf?" Bilbo asked looking a little worried.

"No, not at the moment, no. She does not feel she belongs anymore. Which is rather stupid if you ask me. You have no idea how much we depend on her." Gandalf said with a sigh. "Right now, we need to pray for a miracle for that to happen." Bilbo thought about that for a bit and he knew what to do. He ran back to the others who were laughing and actually having a good time.

"What are you doing Bilbo?" Bofur asked as Bilbo dug into his bag.

"I just need to find something. Ah, there it is!" He said and took something out.

"Where are you going?" Ori asked as Bilbo ran down the hall.

"Doing something you don't have the guts to do!" Bilbo yelled after them.

"What was that all about?"

"I think I know." Fili said looking at his little brother who refused to look back at him.

* * *

Bilbo ran, not really knowing where to go. He had not thought this through. He ran straight into someone.

"Where are you going in such a hurry little one?" The lady asked. Great, he ran straight into Amee's sister.

"Uuuh.. I was looking for Amee, I mean Neuriel's bedchambers." Bilbo answered. "I wish to speak with her."

"I will show you, little one." Arwen smiled and grabbed his hand. She led him to the eastside of Rivendell, closest to the woods.

"Her chambers is straight ahead." Arwen pointed in front of her.

"Thank you so much Lady Arwen." Bilbo said with a kind smile.

"Master Baggins?" Arwen called after him, making him turn around. "If there's anyone that can convince her to do this, it's you." Bilbo only smiled at her before walking up to Amee's door. He knocked carefully waiting for an answer.

"Come in." He heard from the inside. Bilbo struggled a little with the door but managed to open it.

"Bilbo, what are you doing here?" Amee asked sitting on her bed.

"I came to talk to you. I know you gave everyone a shock when they found out you grew up with the elves, but it was not your fault." Bilbo told her.

"Yes, well... Not much, I can do about that now. I can't continue this quest knowing that they hate me and want nothing to do with me." Amee argued.

"You know that is not true. They don't hate you. Kili certainly don't hate you. Don't give up please." Bilbo pleaded her.

"I don't know what you want from me Bilbo. I have no reason to continue after this!" Amee told him.

"Then give it a reason. I don't know why but I feel that you need to go with us. You are meant to be there, to have a purpose on this quest." Bilbo said. "Remember to live your life the way you want and do not be afraid of the unknown, if you do, you can risk the chance of missing out on the greatest adventures of your life."

"What?"

"That is what you wrote to me in that letter. It wasn't the thought of the adventure that made me decide to follow and join you. It was the letter and the words you wrote to me that kicked me out the door. And I do not regret anything... Well, maybe somethings but that girl that left The Shire would not miss out on the greatest adventure of her life." Bilbo told her with a slight smile, showing her the letter.

"You kept this with you?" Amee asked dumbfounded.

"Every time I think about why on Earth I went along with a bunch of stubborn and menacing dwarves, putting my life at constant risk, I reread your words and it gives me some kind of strength. It keeps me going, even though a bunch of orcs and what not, trying to kill me. You need to be there, if not as one of Thorin's company but as my bodyguard, a bodyguard from other threats and as a bodyguard from my own mind. I don't think I can do this without you, not without my best friend." Bilbo's words really touched her heart. Amee thought about it for a second and started smiling.

"Alright..."

"What?"

"For you, Bilbo, I will." Amee said with a smile. Bilbo broke out in the biggest smile ever and gave her a hug.

"It's not just for me; it's for you as well. Something tells me that you will do great things and be an impact on all of us and I will even give you half of my share of the treasure."

"I do not want your payment... I just want to help my best friend." Amee said as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Just before dawn, Bilbo and Amee walked together towards the others. Suddenly someone stood in front of them.

"Lindir! You scared me." Amee exclaimed.

"You are leaving again, aren't you, Neuriel." Lindir stated.

"Yes, I am, and I need you to not tell my father about it before we have left. Could you please do that for me?" Amee asked.

"I don't know. It is a lot to ask, and you know how your father can be." Lindir said unsure of what to do.

"Please, for me." Amee begged him. There was no secret, the elves of Rivendell had a soft spot for the beautiful little dwarf princess and Amee knew he was caving.

"I will do my best but if your father figures out, he may come after you." Lindir said.

"Don't worry, I will be careful and stay off his radar." Amee said with a smile before following Bilbo.

Amee was scared on how the other dwarves would react to her joining them and especially Kili.

"Master Baggins, where have you been? We are leaving now." Thorin told him harshly.

"Yes, Thorin I know. I just had to get the last thing I needed for the rest of this quest." Bilbo told him.

"What could you possible need from this place?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"Me." Amee said stepping forward. All the dwarves turned to look at her with their mouths open.

"What is she doing here?" Thorin spat at him.

"She is my friend and my 'bodyguard' for this quest. Without her, there is no me and without me, you have no burglar." Bilbo said firmly. "And we could all benefit from her skills. She is the best fighter among us and we all know it."

"We cannot trust her." Thorin argued and it made Amee see red.

"Very well, then answer me this; Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do you really think that if I did not care or wanted to be a part of this, I would agree to come? I promised to help you to bring back your mountain because it means everything to you. So, either if you want me to or not, I am going on this quest, mainly to protect Bilbo but if any other of you are in some kind of danger, I will do whatever I can to protect you. Even if you don't deserve it." Amee told all of them and Kili couldn't even look at her. Thorin scowled on Amee for a few seconds before turning around suddenly.

"We have to leave now, we're already late." Thorin grumbled which both Amee and Bilbo took as a yes. Kili packed the rest of his things quickly as Amee approached him.

"So, are you going to hate me for the rest of this quest?" Amee asked mostly as a joke.

"Yes..." Kili answered as he walked away from her. Amee looked after him feeling even more pain than before. Fili walked up to her.

"For what it's worth, the rest of us understand why you didn't say anything and we're glad you're still with us. As with Kili; He will come around, I know my brother and he is just stubborn..." Fili told her. Amee looked at the other dwarves and they all smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you Fili. It means a lot to hear you say that." Amee said as they walked after Thorin and Kili. As they had reached the end of Rivendell and walked towards the mountains, Amee could almost feel her father calling for her. Bilbo noticed that she had stopped.

"Amee, are you all right?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Yes... It's just that my father has finally figured out that I am not in Rivendell anymore and he is angry." Amee told him.

"You could still go back you know..." Bilbo told her.

"No, this is where I need to be." Amee said and grasped the Neuro necklace in her hand without anyone else knowing about it. The company walked for several days and Amee reconnected with most of the dwarves, all except Kili and Thorin. They didn't even want to talk to her nor look at her.

* * *

One night, Amee and Fili had night watch together while the rest of them slept somewhat peacefully.

"So, how are you feeling?" Fili asked looking around before settling his eyes back to her.

"For the most part, I feel all right but... It is hard, knowing that even though I want to force your brother into listening to me, I know it won't do any good. He hates me enough as it is." Amee said with a sigh, trying not to cry.

"He doesn't hate you Amee, he just doesn't know that he doesn't... at least not yet." Fili tried to sooth her.

"I hope you are right because even if it doesn't seem like it, it is torture... day in and day out." Amee told Fili as she laid her head on his shoulder.

After a few more days, they reached the Misty Mountains, and Amee did not have a good feeling about crossing it. As they made their way across it, the rain poured down on them, making it difficult to walk and Amee knew something was bound to happen soon. Before she knew what, she was doing, she grabbed onto Kili's arm.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I need to say that I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way... I was just scared!" She yelled through the storm. Kili yanked his arm free.

"That doesn't help much does it? I do not understand why you joined us, when no one wants you here anyway. Don't believe for a second that you're welcome here." Kili said harshly before moving away from her, creating a bigger space between them.

"Hey! Hold on!" Thorin yelled at everyone as he stepped around carefully. Bilbo almost slipped off the rocks but Amee caught him just in time. This was useless, they couldn't continue on like this and apparently, Thorin thought the same.

"We must find shelter!" He yelled through the wind. Suddenly, both Amee and Dwalin could see something the others couldn't.

"Look out!" Dwalin screamed as a giant rock flew through the air. It hit the mountain a little above their heads, smashing into smaller pieces scattering all over them. Amee held onto whatever she could grab, holding on to Bilbo with everything she had.

"This is no thunderstorm..." Balin said. "It's a thunder-battle!"

With that, the mountains around started to come to life and they were literary having a battle against each other.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone-giants!" Bofur yelled as another giant threw another rock.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin yelled at Bofur as the other dragged him back.

"Bilbo, hold on! Amee yelled as she felt the rock they were standing on, moving around.

Stones fell down everywhere, and she could feel the sharp edges cut her skin repeatedly. Then they all got separated. Kili frantically looking for Amee. She was clinging on to her own life as well as Bilbo's. Kili was actually afraid of losing her without her knowing how he really felt about her and grabbed her hand. Thorin watched as the others were going in high speed against them before smashing straight into the mountainside. Everything was quiet for a moment before Thorin finally found the rest of them alive. Kili looked to his right and found Amee still there next to him.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked as he looked around. Amee got up without looking at anyone else.

"Amee!" Bilbo screamed hanging onto the mountainside.

"Bilbo!" Amee ignored anyone else to help her dearest friend. She laid down on her stomach trying to reach him. The others came to help but that was when she felt the rock cracking from beneath her.

"Everyone stop!" She demanded, and they actually listened. "The rock won't take all of us..." They understood, and Bilbo was freaking out.

"Amee, I don't want to die..." He told her in a weak voice.

"Hey, Bilbo. Look at me. You're not going to die; do you hear me? I will get you up from there ok? Just don't move too much." Amee told him calmly. Carefully she reached towards him and she knew that she was too far away. Slowly she managed to climb down towards him and grab a hold of him.

"See, I told you so... Now carefully climb upwards, ok?" Amee told him and Bilbo nodded. Step by step, he reached the others. When he was finally safe, Amee let out a content sigh. Thorin stepped forwards looking down at her.

"Good job Amee, now let's get you up from there." He said with a smile. Amee stepped on the rock just above her and the next thing she knew, it caved, and she fell backwards before anyone could grab onto her hand.

"Amee!" Kili screamed after her as he could see her falling out of his reach. She screamed as she fell through the fog and disappeared.

* * *

The silence that followed was dreadful. No one understood what just happened, Amee had just vanished through the fog and no one could do anything about it. Bilbo wanted to go after her but the other dwarves held him back.

"Let me go! I need to find her!" He told them frantically.

"She's gone! There's nothing we can do for her now." Thorin said sadly, dragging the other ones with him. "Bilbo shouldn't have come in the first place. This was no place for him, he doesn't belong here." Bilbo could not agree more than he did right now... Amee was gone because of him and he felt awful. Finally, after a few more hours, they found a cave not far away, not that anyone bothered with being in shelter. They had lost one of their own and they felt lost, Amee was dead... gone... Thorin could see that everyone was struggling, especially Kili, he was in complete shock but Thorin couldn't help him.

"Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said to them.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Well, plans change, don't they? Bofur, take first watch." Thorin demanded.

Everyone else but Bofur, Kili and Fili had fallen asleep. Kili was a mess, just sitting there not able to do anything.

"She's gone..." He said suddenly clutching onto her bow. "She's gone and there's no way to get her back..." Kili said looking out into nothing.

"Kili..." Fili started.

"Do you know what the last meaningful thing I ever said to her was?" Kili asked looking at his brother. "I told her that she wasn't welcome here, and mainly said that she had no business here. Now, I'm never going to see her again... Knowing that my last words were so cruel... Oh God, Fili! What have I done?" Kili asked as he fell apart sobbing. Fili did not know what else to do but to hold his brother close. Bilbo could hear Kili and silently cried as well. If it wasn't for him, Amee would still be here and everything would be fine.

* * *

A few hours later, Kili had fallen asleep exhausted from crying and Fili fell asleep a little while later. Bilbo couldn't sleep at all and wanted to leave the company behind. Someone had to tell Elrond about Amee's passing and since it was his fault, he would take whatever punishment Elrond or all of Rivendell would give him. He deserved it. Bilbo got up, took his bag and headed for the entrance.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bofur asked suddenly, making Bilbo jump into the air.

"Back to Rivendell..."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? Amee wouldn't want that. And you're a part of the company and a part of us." Bofur told him.

"I'm not, though, am I? All I am to you is the reason for Amee's death... If I hadn't dragged her along, she would still be here." Bilbo told him. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. It's all my fault..."

"You miss her... I understand..." Bofur started.

"No! You don't understand. None of you do! Amee was nice and sweet to me from day one, never showing any signs of her not trusting me or not believing in me. Have you ever thought about that?" Bilbo asked before realizing what he had just said... They all cared about Amee...

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We never trusted her or you from the very beginning, even though we should have."

"And now, I have to face her father and tell him that Amee is never coming back home to him." Bilbo said, not daring to look into his eyes. Bofur only smiled at him.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bilbo smiled back and started to walk away.

"What's that?" Bofur asked, looking at Bilbo's sword. Bilbo took it out and it was blue. Thorin saw it and understood. He looked around, knowing that everything was about to be much more dangerous.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed and the next thing they know, they were swallowed through the ground.

They were sliding further down, screaming as they went. When would this end? With a huge thud, they finally stopped. As they looked up, they saw a bunch of goblins running towards them. The dwarves tried everything to keep them away, but it wasn't that simple... They tried everything, but they were too many. The dwarves were taken away, but Bilbo thought about something else and just fell on the ground, curled up into a ball to get away from them. The dwarves fought with everything they had. Kili still had Amee's bow and he used it as much as he could, but he would never be as good as she ever were anyway, so it didn't do him any good.

The dwarves were taken to a rather large and disgusting creature. He was as ugly as you could get. The Goblin King.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin King asked. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One of the goblins answered.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice." The Goblin King said. "What are you doing in these parts?"

None of them said anything...

"So, none of you cares what happens to this lovely and beautiful plaything;" The Goblin King took something almost limp in his hands, showing the dwarves. They all gasped, looking at the sight in front of them. The girl was all beaten up, tortured, hurt, full of bruises and hard to recognize but Kili did. He tried to struggle his way towards her, getting her out of the ugly goblin's hands but Thorin held him back. There was a good chance the Goblin King would kill her if he felt threatened.

"Amee!" He exclaimed in a horrified whisper. The brown-haired dwarf looked up with the little strength she had, locking eyes with him.

"I told you I would do anything to keep you safe..." Amee said in a whisper, before going limp in the Goblin King's arms.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I wanted to make things a little dramatic... And you will see how Amee came into the "care" of the goblin's in the next chapter.**

 **I have to say, I love the friendship between Amee and Bilbo! But I felt so bad for him when he was leaving because he couldn't stay with the company without his best friend.**

 **You could say that the cat is out of the bag now, with Amee knowing who she really is and the others will learn the truth soon enough.**

 **Until next time!**

 ***cathrineoriginal***


	7. Unexpected News

**This is the final chapter of following "An Unexpected Journey."**

 **I am looking forward to continuing the story.**

 **In this chapter, you get to see how Amee fell in the hands of the Goblin King. I can't help but feel bad for her. The chapter starts a little dark and abusive. Just a heads up!**

 **Read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **I do not own "The Hobbit," Only my Oc.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _As she was falling, Amee knew this was it, she's about to die... She could hear the screams of the others, but it was too late, Amee had fallen and she would never see them again. She could hear Bilbo and Kili for the most part and then nothing but the air whistling in her ears. Amee braced herself for impact but it came faster than she would have counted on. With a small thud, she landed on a shelf just a few feet from where she fell. The impact was hard enough to knock the air out of her. For a few moments, she just laid there, trying to catch her breath, her head was pounding, and she knew she was bleeding. She knew she had to get out of the rain because she knew that something was still hunting them, and her scent would make the orcs go crazy._

 _As a silent prayer goes, Amee found a little cave and did not think twice about going in there. She was wet, cold and all alone with no idea how to get away from here. She had lost her bow too, given her no way of defending herself. Amee didn't want to give up but right now, she felt helpless and that was not in her nature. She grabbed a hold of her necklace, praying for her ancestors to give her strength._

 _"What do we have here?" Amee jumped at the sound of someone's voice behind her. It was the foulest creatures she had seen in her life. It looked like a crossing between a little man hit by something repeatedly and then thrown off a cliff or something._

 _"Stay away from me! I do not want any trouble." Amee said with a shaking voice._

 _"Don't want any trouble eh? Isn't that sweet?" The creature said with a wicked grin. Amee tried to look for a way out but they surrounded her. One of them sniffed through the air._

 _"And what a lovely scent she has. I do believe the Goblin King will have a lot of fun with you." Goblin King? Of course! How could she forget about the goblins inside the Misty Mountains?_

 _Before she could get away, the goblins jumped on her, and she had no chance of fighting them off. Amee tried to scream but nothing came out, not that anyone would hear her. The goblins took her deeper into the mountain._

 _"Get off me you nasty little bastards!" Amee growled trying to kick herself free. She was brought up to the biggest throne she had ever seen, and a huge goblin stood there with its back to them._

 _"Your majesty. We brought to you a gift or a prisoner, whatever you want to call it." One of the goblins said. The massive goblin turned around, and Amee almost threw up._

 _"I was wrong. You are the nastiest bastard I've ever seen." Amee told him and he sure was ugly._

 _"What do we have here and what is that adorable scent?" The Goblin King said._

 _"It's her, Sire. She's a dwarf and a very pretty one at that."_

 _"A dwarf? Tell me my beautiful little pet; what is your business to travel through my kingdom?" The Goblin King asked tracing his ugly finger across her cheek._

 _"Oh, you know, just a simple dwarf who was surprised by the rain and dumb enough to seek shelter in one of your caves." Amee told him._

 _"And what does a dwarf like you doing all alone?" That Amee didn't answer and it made the king suspicious._

 _"Ah, you are not alone, are you little pet." The king said._

 _"I am not telling you anything." Amee spat back at him, spitting in his face at the same time. She could not tell him about the others. Even though they did not know that she was still alive, she had to keep them safe. Oh, what she would have done to see Bilbo and Kili again._

 _The Goblin King were furious at her actions and backhanded her so roughly, she fell to the ground, groaning in pain._

 _"I will teach you a thing or two, you filthy dwarf." Before Amee could react, the king had a whip in his hand and slammed it against her back, making her scream out in agony. She tried to get away, but the king stepped on her legs almost breaking them in the process._

 _"Why are you in my kingdom?" The king asked once again as another slash swiped over her skin._

 _"As I said before, I am not telling you ANYTHING!" Amee yelled at him furiously. The king only laughed darkly._

 _"Well, maybe if you spent some quality time with some of my workers, would change your mind." He said and grabbed her. Amee winced as he pressed his fingers into the bleeding wounds on her back. The king opened one of the cages and threw her in and, Amee found herself surrounded by ugly goblins._

 _"Here's your new plaything boys. Have your way with her, but be nice and share." The king said before closing the cage behind him._

 _"Oh, and let me just tell you this; they love the company of a beautiful woman just like yourself." Amee knew what that meant, and she tried to run towards the door but it was no use. She was trapped with nowhere to escape to. The first goblin jumped on her, and Amee screamed the loudest she could, wishing someone could hear her._

 _After a few hours of torture, Amee was close to giving up. The things they had done to her, was so horrifying, she could not even begin to explain them. Her clothes were even more torn than before, her face covered in bruises._

 _The door suddenly opened, but Amee didn't care anymore, she just wanted it to end. Another goblin came in grabbing her and now she didn't even fight._

 _"The king has requested to see you." He told her, and made her walk on her own, or he pushed her to do it. With difficulty, she stumbled down to the king's big throne. The king was sitting there, waiting for her to speak up. When she reached him, she barely could stay on her feet, the goblin behind her pushed her, and Amee landed on the ground before the king._

 _"Are you ready to talk now, little pet?" Asked the King rising from his throne. Amee couldn't say anything, she just curled up into a ball on the floor._

 _"I demand you to tell me what you're up too!" The king yelled and Amee just looked at him._

 _"You should just kill me, because I am not saying anything." Amee told him._

 _"Well my dear, that's exactly what I am going to do with you." The king told her, bringing out his sword. For a moment, Amee felt scared, but then she wasn't anymore. The king held is sword over her, ready to drive it through her heart, when they could hear other goblins shouting and screaming, followed by cheering._

 _"Looks like you live for now, I have other business to attend too." The king said, and tossed Amee into a corner, where no one could see her._

 _Amee could hear the other goblins coming even closer and she could tell they had someone else with them. The king sat down on his throne, waiting for them._

 _"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin King asked. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"_

 _"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One of the goblins answered._

 _"Dwarves?"_

 _"We found them on the Front Porch."_

 _"Well, don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice." The Goblin King said. "What are you doing in these parts?"_

 _None of them said anything, and Amee knew why... It was the company._

 _"No!" She whispered so the king heard her. He knew then that she was one of them._

 _"So, none of you cares what happens to this lovely and beautiful plaything;" The Goblin King took something almost limp in his hands, showing the dwarves. They all gasped, looking at the sight in front of them. The girl was all beaten up, tortured, hurt, full of bruises and hard to recognize but Kili did. He tried to struggle his way towards her, getting her out of the ugly goblin's hands but Thorin held him back. There was a good chance the Goblin King would kill her if he felt threatened._

 _"Amee!" He exclaimed in a horrified whisper. The brown-haired dwarf looked up with the little strength she had, locking eyes with him._

 _"I told you I would do anything to keep you safe..." Amee said in a whisper, before going limp in the Goblin King's arms._

* * *

When Amee woke up again, just a few moments later, the king was still holding her, looking intently at the other dwarves.

"I am going to ask you again, what are you doing in these parts? Speak!" No one spoke up at all, because they knew Amee wouldn't allow it. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring out the bonebreaker. Let us be civil, and say ladies first." The king ordered to the cheers of the other goblins around. Kili looked like he was going out of his mind and he needed to protect the girl they all thought were dead.

"Wait!" He yelled and walked forwards.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain. No wonder you would not tell me anything pet." The king said to Amee.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg." When the king said this, Amee started to struggle to get out of his grip.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin told him.

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He chuckled. "Send word for the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." Amee needed to get away from him and did the only thing she could think of and bit his hand roughly, making him scream. He let go of her and she hit the floor with a thud. Thorin grabbed her and took her back to the group. She fell directly into Kili's arms and it was now he really saw what they had done to her.

"Kili..." She whispered.

"Sssh. You should save your strength." He said, holding her close.

"Where is my bow?" She asked.

"It's over there by the other weapons." Kili told her as the goblin king started to sing;

 _Bones will be shattered_

 _Necks will be wrung_

 _You'll be beaten and battered_

 _From racks you'll be hung_

 _You will die down here_

 _And you'll never be found_

 _Down in the deep of Goblin-town_

One of the goblins started to scream and dropped Thorin's sword back on the floor. The goblin king jumped back scared like a little rat.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" The Goblin King roared and Kili tried the best he could to defend and keep Amee safe at the same time as his uncle were held down by goblins, ready to kill him.

* * *

A blinding white light appeared, and the goblins flew away from them for a moment. Amee peered around Kili's form and saw Gandalf walking towards them.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled as they finally got up, finding their weapons. Amee searched for her bow but couldn't find it. Gandalf tossed it at her and within the second she captured it, started to shoot arrows at the goblins, feeling such anger for what they had done to her. Kili was amazed on how much power and will Amee had. Beaten half to death and still she fought with her best ability.

"Follow me. Quick!" Gandalf said showing the way. "Run!" With a little limp, Amee managed to follow the other dwarves, Kili never letting go of her hand. They slay goblins as they made their way down to find an exit. Amee felt so much anger for these horrid creatures and used all the power she had to kill them. At some point, she let go of Kili to get more range.

"Are you ok Neuriel?" Gandalf managed to ask.

"Could we please ask me that when we're a little bit less occupied?" Amee answered as they killed goblins left and right. "Sword!" She yelled and caught one in the air. He body was aching, but she knew she had to do this.

Without warning, the Goblin King stood in front of them, making their escape impossible.

"You thought you could escape me." The King said eyeing Amee mostly since she was in the front. Anger still boiling from her torture earlier.

"What are you going to do now little pet?" He asked and Amee fired an arrow, hitting him straight in the eye, making him loose balance and then she slices his stomach open. He fell down on his knees.

"That will do it..." The king said and Amee wanted to scream but didn't, instead she sliced his throat.

"Call that payback..." She said almost out of breath before the king dropped dead. The commotion made the pathway break and they fell down into darkness. Kili had found Amee again and held on tightly. Amee closed her eyes. This was too much falling down for her taste. When they finally hit the ground, Amee was on top of Kili but she was worn out, she did not have anything left in her. She laid down with her head against his chest.

"Hey, Amee! Do not give up now, you hear me?" Kili said. Gandalf got out and grabbed Amee with him, away from Kili. He finally had the chance to look at her and he was horrified.

"My God! What did they do to you?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Well, that could've been worse." Bofur said just as the body of the Goblin king fell on top of them.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin said angrily as Kili tried to get free from the wreckage to get to Amee. That was when he noticed it.

"Gandalf!" He yelled and they all finally saw the goblins coming towards them.

"There's too many, we can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet." Gandalf said and helped the rest of them up. They ran towards the daylight but Amee did not know which day it was or how long she was tortured. Kili dragged her along and she did the best she could, but she was oh, so tried.

They had been running for god knows how long and the Gandalf started counting dwarves.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili, Amee! That's 13 and Bombur. That makes 14." Gandalf said as they took a breather. "Where's Bilbo?"

Amee looked up, not seeing her best friend. No! He had to be here somewhere. Amee fought off the two brothers and started to look around.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked again.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori argued.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf and Amee asked at the same time.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori told them firmly.

"And what happened exactly?" Gandalf demanded. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." Thorin said. "He has thought nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out his door. We will not be seeing that hobbit again. He is long gone."

Amee did not want to believe it but she was too tired to argue. She leaned her head against Kili's shoulder and tried to stay awake.

"No, he isn't." The sound of her best friend's voice woke her up a little more and she tried to keep her eyes focused on him.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said with relief. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili said but Amee argued.

"I never did." She said weakly, looking at Bilbo with a smile.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked him.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said with a smile.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin argued.

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home, and that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. "But I mostly do this because of that young lady. She is my lifeline during this quest and as long as she's here, so am I."

Amee smiled and gave him a hug. A big one.

"Are you ok, Amee?" He asked worriedly. After a few moments, Amee shook her head.

"I don't feel so good." Amee said as she started to sway. Kili caught her before she hit the ground. She was still conscious but whimpered in pain.

"What in Valar's name did they do to her?" Kili asked.

"Right now, Master Prince, I don't think you want to know. Amee has been through a lot for all of you." Gandalf told them all. Kili shifted Amee a little in his arms, keeping her close as Oin inspected the wounds on her back. Suddenly, they heard something howling through the night and it woke Amee up.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said.

"And into the fire... Run!" Gandalf added.

* * *

They started to run again, knowing that the creatures wasn't far behind them. Amee pushed past her breaking point and actually ran faster than most of them. She almost reached the cliff, when a warg jumped over her head to block the path. The warg came straight at her but out of nowhere, Bilbo appeared and killed it for her. For one second, she just stared at him with awe...

"You can thank me later." Bilbo said out of breath as Gandalf turned towards them.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on. Climb! Bilbo, Amee, climb!" Gandalf told them. Amee reached the trees, Fili helped her up, and so she could reach his brother. It didn't take long before they were surrounded by wargs. How would they get out of this pickle? Amee thought to herself. Then her eyes were fixated on the orc riding forward. He was here and this time it wasn't a dream. The pale orc from her dream was here. This was the thing that killed her parents.

"Azog." Thorin said and that made Amee remember that he also had a past with him.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear." Azog said in black speech and it surprised Amee that she understood what he was saying. "I remember your father reeked of it Thorin, son of Thrain."

"It cannot be." Thorin mumbled under his breath, and Amee could not stop shaking.

"That one is mine. Kill the others!" Azog demanded and it was time to prepare for battle once more. "Drink their blood." The wargs attacked them trying to knock the trees down. Kili tried to steady himself at the same time as he held onto Amee. The trees started to cave from pressure and the dwarves started to jump to the next tree. Amee pushed herself and landed on the tree standing right next to Gandalf who had to steady her, so she wouldn't fall off.

"Gandalf! What do we do now?" Amee asked, looking around. Gandalf grabbed a pinecone and set it on fire. He threw it down towards the wargs. Apparently, they did not like that.

"Give me one." Amee growled and held out her hand. Gandalf gave her one and she threw it towards them, hitting one of the orcs in the face, setting him on fire. He screamed out in pain.

"Fili!" Gandalf yelled and dropped burning cones down to the dwarves. Soon, the ground lit with fire, keeping a distance between them and Azog. He was mad, oh god. He was mad. The other dwarves started cheering but Amee knew the tree would not hold for long. They felt movement and felt the tree falling over the edge.

Ori lost his grip and clung onto Dori's leg.

"Gandalf, we need to help them!" Amee yelled at him just as Dori lost his grip as well. Gandalf took his staff and Dori caught the end of that, holding on for dear life. Suddenly Thorin got up, glaring at Azog and Amee knew what he was thinking about; he was going to try taking him down. Amee and the others watched in horror as the white warg knocked Thorin to the ground. Her body trembled, as she felt the need to help and protect him. Thorin didn't stand a chance against Azog. When the warg bit down on him, all the memories and dreams came back to her and the woman she owed her life too. The white warg threw him against a rock and they all knew that this would be the end of Thorin.

"Bring me the dwarf's head." Azog ordered. Bilbo acted on his own accord and ran to save Thorin. Amee could not let the hobbit go alone, forced herself to stand up, and ran after him before Kili or Gandalf could stop her.

"Amee!" Kili yelled after her but she didn't even turn around. She saw Bilbo knocking an orc out of the way and actually managing to kill it. Amee stood in front of Thorin and Bilbo with her sword at the ready. Azog started to laugh at the two of them.

"Kill them." Azog demanded and the other orcs grew closer to them. The other dwarves came as well, attacking the orcs and wargs as they went. Bilbo suddenly stood face to face with Azog and Amee knew that he would not stand a chance against him. She stood in front of Bilbo ready to avenge her parents and her people's legacy and pride. Azog started to laugh again.

"How foolish of you to think a little girl could stand against Azog the Defiler." He said darkly. She needed to think quickly, throw him of guard or something.

"Foolish for a little girl, yes..." Amee said raising her sword pointing it at him.

"But as the future Queen of Gemstone, not so much." She told him with a huge smirk on her face. Everything seemed to stop at that point. Azog took one-step back in amazement.

"That's not possible. The whole line of Gemstone is wiped out." Azog roared.

"Yeah, well... Sorry, that didn't happen." Amee said showing her necklace. "So, what are you...? Scared?" That seemed to set him off. Azog screamed and charged at her but before he could reach her, huge eagles swiped over them, sending orcs and wargs over the edge. One eagle took Thorin with it and Amee could finally relax.

* * *

Another eagle came and grabbed both Bilbo and Amee, making Azog roar. Amee fell through the air again and landed on one of the eagles with Bilbo. One by one of the dwarves was rescued, and flown away from danger. Bilbo looked over at Amee who barely managed to keep her eyes open. All she had been through finally caught up with her.

"Amee, keep your eyes open. Look at me." Bilbo pleaded as he gently shook her to keep her awake.

"I'm just so tired." Amee told him.

"I know you are Princess, you just need to hold on a little while longer. Gandalf! It's not looking good over here. Her wounds a bleeding heavily."

"Do what you can to control the bleeding. I will attend to her and Thorin when we land!" Gandalf yelled back.

"Amee!" Kili yelled from his own eagle but she couldn't answer him.

"Hey, Bilbo..."

"Yes Princess."

"I'm cold. It's cold here." Amee said before passing out. Bilbo managed to flip her around, so he could attend to the wounds. It did not look good, the wounds had already been infected, so all Bilbo could do was trying to stop the bleeding.

They flew for what seemed like hours, and Amee went in and out of consciousness several times doing to the fever raging in her body. Bilbo tried everything to keep her safe and warm, knowing that Kili would appreciate it.

When they finally landed on a mountaintop, Gandalf helped Bilbo getting Amee down from the eagle.

"No... Thorin, help him first." Amee demanded and Gandalf only nodded. Kili ran over to Amee, afraid he would lose her again.

"I will be all right Kili. Bilbo here made sure of it." Amee said as Oin tended to her back. She hissed in pain as he put on some ointment.

"This is all I can do for her now. We need to get her down from this mountain and she needs a lot of rest." Oin said.

"The Halfling." Thorin said as he woke up.

"It's all right. Bilbo's here. He's quite safe." Gandalf assured him.

"And Amee?"

"She is badly wounded from what the goblins did to her, but she will live, as soon as the fever breaks."

"You!" Thorin said looking straight at Bilbo. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life, but I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin hugged Bilbo to the other's cheers.

"And then there's you." He said looking at Amee, who finally managed to stand up with the help from Kili.

"You tried to help the Hafling with everything you had, even though you were badly wounded and then you went up against Azog so that the others would be saved."

"Yeah, well. It's in my blood." Amee tried to be funny.

"It is in her blood, all right." Balin said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Thorin asked looking at the older dwarf.

"It seems as if we have been traveling with what we all thought to be a legend." Balin told them all. Everyone looked at Amee and then at Gandalf.

"Everyone, I would like for you to finally meet the real Amee... Or Jaymee, Princess of Gemstone, the Savior of dwarves." Gandalf said with a smile. It was a stunning silence. Amee expected them to be angry, especially Thorin.

"I found out the truth when we were in Rivendell. My father and Gandalf decided it was for the best that I didn't know anything about it until now." Amee told them with a tired smile. "I'm sorry for not telling you." Thorin walked up to her, and she expected him to tell her to leave.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You risked your life when you were captured by Goblins and you stood up against the Defiler all on your own, even though you know that, your identity is now revealed, and he will never stop hunting you. It's an honor to be in your presence." Thorin said with a bow and so did everyone else.

"Yes, now that you have all paid your respect for the future queen, she needs her rest and a lot of it. Her fever is running high and we need to get her down to safety." Gandalf said but then Thorin noticed something.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, looking where Thorin was looking.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf told him.

"Our home." Thorin said proudly. In the distance, they could hear a bird singing.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said with a huge smile.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected him.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said looking at Bilbo.

"You're right. I do believe that the worst is behind us." Bilbo agreed, actually believing that this would only get better.

"Gandalf! Amee has passed out again." Kili said as he tried to support her as best as he could.

"Right, we should get going, Oin and I will fetch the ingredients we need to help her on the way." Gandalf told them as they started to make their way down the mountain.

When they finally stopped for the night, Oin could finally attend to the wounds on her back. It hurt so much but Amee promised herself she wouldn't cry. Kili stayed with her the whole time, making sure she was ok. He made sure that she drank the medicine Oin and Gandalf cooked together. It helped with the fever and with the pain.

"I am afraid to fall asleep." Amee whispered looking up at Kili.

"Everything will be fine. I will stay here making sure that you're safe." Kili said as he carefully place her head in his lap.

"You don't understand. I'm afraid of reliving what they did to me in that cage." Amee said looking at Gandalf and he understood what they did to her.

"We will be here if the nightmares get too much and we will bring you out of it." Gandalf told her and the others agreed. Amee could feel the potion doing its magic and she could feel herself fall asleep. Kili stroked her hair, already knowing it would sooth her. Within seconds, she was gone.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ori asked looking up at Gandalf.

"Physically, yes. The potion will make her sleep until all of her wounds are healed but her mental state, I cannot say. Goblins are reckless creatures, and with what they did to her down in that cage. Only time will tell how her mind will heal. I will assume she would need much help getting through this."

* * *

After a few hours, Kili started to doze off against the wall and Fili sat down next to him.

"You know, if you want to get some sleep, we can take shifts. We all want to make sure she's safe." Fili told him as he gestured to the others sitting around the fire.

"No, that's ok. I don't want to leave her." Kili answered looking down at the sleeping girl in his lap.

"We only wish to help..." Ori said with a crooked smile.

"I know, Ori... I know." Kili told him to show that he understood. "I will be fine as long as she is."

Fili and the others observed the way Kili was taking care of Amee. They all cared about her but not like, he does.

"Have you told her yet?" Asked Fili suddenly.

"Told her what?" Kili asked in a low voice, not wanting Amee to wake up.

"That you love her." Fili stated and Kili was about to argue about it but why? It was the truth.

"No, I haven't told her. I want to tell her, but I am afraid that she will turn me down." Kili said honestly.

"Do you really think she would? I have a feeling she is the One for you and do not think the worst about her before you've talked to her." Fili told him. "Try and get some sleep ok?"

Kili nodded and very carefully laid down beside the sleeping beauty. Amee stirred a little before snuggling against his chest, sighing in content. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. He really did love her, and now he just has to figure out when he is going to tell her.

Kili closed his eyes and finally relaxed enough to manage to fall asleep. Gandalf and Thorin watched over them, knowing how attached they had become during this journey.

"Don't you think it's a little risky for them to be so close?" Thorin asked quietly.

"No, I don't think so. Amee is a good girl and she makes him a better dwarf. I think they can be good for each other." Gandalf told him as he smoked on his pipe.

"I just hope you are right." Thorin said as he thought about how much closer he was to taking back his Mountain.

* * *

 **What did you think? Now everyone knows about who Amee really is and I had since day 1, planned on Amee revealing herself when she faced Azog and now that would be a problem. He will not stop hunting her now. It add some more drama ;) And since the other dwarves already were angry with her because of her upbringing, I decided that they would be ok with her being who she is without any drama there.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***


End file.
